Miraculous: Plus qu'un simple Paris
by Shiromi Hanami
Summary: Marinette tensó los músculos al sentir que su compañero perdía su transformación, insegura… De esta manera, Ladybug y Cat Noir, sin máscara alguna, permanecieron de espaldas, en silencio… como si cualquier sonido pudiera romper ese mágico momento entre ellos…
1. El Libro de los Miraculous

Marinette se encontraba más que confundida: era la persona con la que había llevado a Tikki cuando había enfermado, no podía olvidarlo; pero en ese momento no le había parecido más que un excéntrico anciano.

Tikki seguía flotando a su lado, pero se mostraba ante el anciano con confianza, y hasta con alegría.

—Supongo que estarás confundida, Ladybug…—comenzó el anciano con serenidad y una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.—…pero debo admitir que me da gusto volver a verlas tan pronto… a las dos.

Tikki sonrió aún más y asintió.

—Yo…—Marinette era un manojo de nervios y curiosidad, ¿quién era realmente aquél extraño sanador?—Mi nombre es Marinette, entonces… quiero decir… yo…

—¡No te preocupes, Marinette! El Gran Guardián de los _Miraculous_ es de total confianza.—aseguró su kwami con una sonrisa para calmarla. La chica, a pesar de su confusión, logró sonreír un poco y asintió en silencio antes de volver la vista hacia el anciano sentado frente a ella.

Por fin contestarían a sus dudas; después de tanto tiempo de vivir dos vidas diferentes podría darle algún sentido a todo el alboroto a su alrededor…

—Weiji, ven por favor; tenemos visita.—llamó el sanador, justo antes de que una pequeña criatura parecida a Tikki saliera de uno de los estantes del librero que tenía detrás el anciano, y se posara al lado de éste, serio.

—¡Weiji!—soltó Tikki antes de lanzarse al kwami de piel verduzca, que le correspondió también.—Ha pasado un tiempo sin vernos…

—En realidad yo pude verte cuando el Maestro te curó, ¿ya estás bien, no es así?

Esperaron a que los kwami terminaran de saludarse y regresaran al lado de los humanos.

—Puedes llamarme Fu, Marinette; y él es Weiji, cómo podrás suponer…—explicó el sanador sin dejar de mostrar su serena sonrisa.

—Entonces… él es…—Comenzó Marinette, aún tratando de asimilar la información y controlar su curiosidad.

—El kwami del _miraculous_ de la tortuga: Weiji.—terminó el maestro Fu con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.

—Vaya… todo este tiempo me pregunté si había y aparecerían más _miraculous_ , hasta que hojeé este libro y…—la chica paró al recordar el porqué había venido, además de satisfacer su curiosidad y obtener sus tan merecidas respuestas.—Creo que esto le pertenece, maestro Fu.

Marinette le tendió entonces el libro, pero el anciano se limitó a arquear una ceja.

—¿Ya lo has hojeado lo suficiente, niña? La curiosidad y el ingenio son unas de las grandes virtudes de Ladybug, ¿no es así?—inquirió el sanador, y Marinette no pudo devolverle entonces la sonrisa.

—Pero yo… está cifrado: no entiendo nada.

El maestro Fu asintió en silencio antes de ponerse en pie, sentarse al lado de la chica, y pedirle con un gesto que le pasara el valioso libro.

—Es normal: es una escritura variante de un antiguo idioma del Oriente, creado específicamente para mantener en secreto, o lo más que se pudiera, esta información. Ya sabrás lo que pasa si cae en malas manos…

Marinette asintió, y observó atentamente mientras el maestro Fu hojeaba el libro, suavemente, como si pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento y tuviera que usarlo con delicadeza. Se detuvo en una página que mostraba dibujos muy antiguos, que mostraban una lucha entre demonios y los héroes que usaban los _miraculous_ para combatirlos.

—Verás… Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, existieron unas piedras mágicas que tenían un increíble poder… Eran conocidas como «piedras milagrosas»… A lo largo de la historia, estas joyas han sido utilizadas por los héroes, con el fin de salvar la humanidad: estaban los _miraculous_ del zorro, de la tortuga, de la mariposa, el del gato, la catarina, y el de la abeja…—Marinette no podía despegar la vista de los dibujos; tratando de descifrar lo que el maestro Fu quería decirle con todo aquello: ¿Salvar la humanidad? ¡Imposible! ¿Por qué ella, Marinette, una chica torpe, tímida y sin gran cosa había sido elegida para ser la portadora del _miraculous_ de la Catarina?

El sanador volteó la página, que ahora mostraba un dibujo de lo que parecía una antigua portadora del _miraculous_ de la Catarina montada en un caballo, que se proponía a combatir a un dragón inmenso.

—No obstante, dos de ellos eran más fuertes que los otros…—continuó el anciano, a tiempo que arqueaba una ceja y sonreía al ver la expresión de la chica.—…los pendientes de la Catarina, que pueden crear cualquier cosa; y el anillo del gato negro, que pude destruirla…

—Increíble…—suspiró Marinette, ensimismada en sus pensamientos.—Espere… eso quiere decir que, Cat Noir y yo… ¿poseemos los _miraculous_ más poderosos de todos?

—Según las leyendas, el que ejerce a la vez estos miraculous juntos, puede alcanzar la fuerza divina.—contó el maestro Fu a modo de respuesta.—¿eso te da una idea con todo lo que ha estado pasando, Ladybug?

El cerebro de Marinette luchaba entre lo que parecía real y lo fantástico: ¿A dónde pretendía llegar el maestro Fu con todo ello, acaso decirle que…?

—¡Papillon!—exclamó después de ir encajando las piezas.—desde el principio ha querido robarnos nuestros _miraculous_ a Cat Noir y a mí… Él también es portador de un _miraculous_ , ¿no es cierto?

El anciano sonrió, encantado con el razonamiento de la joven.

—Es verdad que también tiene un compañero kwami… aunque él no lo vea de esa manera.—explicó el guardián de los _miraculous_ al tiempo que continuaba hojeando el libro con cariño y una triste expresión en su rostro.—el ser que se hace llamar Papillon es el portador del _miraculous_ de la mariposa, aunque me temo que es un error el que él precisamente tenga ese poder… ya has visto todo lo que está dispuesto a hacer para hacerse con sus _miraculous_ …

—No lo entiendo… ¿para qué quiere él ese poder?—dudó la chica al tiempo que Tikki se sentaba sobre su hombro, también esperando una respuesta.

—Oh, niña… las ansias de poder siempre han sido uno de los grandes puntos débiles de la humanidad… esta no es la primera vez que una persona usa un _miraculous_ para algo contrario a su naturaleza.—explicó el maestro Fu, negando tristemente con la cabeza.—verás, Marinette… el odio, la tristeza que se disfraza de odio, la desesperanza, el egoísmo y la ambición, son componentes compatibles para corromper el alma humana y querer destacar de malas maneras; dañando a otros, creyéndose superior a todo; queriendo dominar…

—Déjeme adivinar: ¿Cat Noir y yo debemos detenerlo para salvar la humanidad?—sospechó la chica, arqueando una ceja.

El guardián sonrió y asintió, complacido.

—Eso es: Ladybug y Cat Noir; los pendientes de la Catarina, y el anillo del gato negro; los _miraculous_ de la creación, y de la destrucción…—soltó el anciano, cerrando suavemente el libro y poniéndose en pie. Marinette no tardó en imitarlo.

—Pero… ¿y si no somos capaces?—dudó ella, imaginándose frente a Papillon: el creador de todos sus infortunios.

—¿Acaso Ladybug ha sido incapaz alguna vez?

Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír, agradecida.

—¡Es verdad, Marinette! ¡Ladybug y Cat Noir podrán detener a Papillon y recuperar el _miraculous_ de la mariposa!—aseguró Tikki frente a ella, decidida. La chica no pudo hacer más que sonreír y acercar a la kwami a su rostro, sintiéndose de repente muy afortunada.

—Debo advertirte, Ladybug, que el gran momento se acerca: la relación que tengan tú y Cat Noir será crucial para el resultado del combate decisivo. ¿Consideras que Ladybug y Cat Noir pueden salvar París, y al mundo entero?


	2. Yoyo Maître

**Capítulo 2**

 **Yoyo Maître**

Al principio confundió el desagradable sonido con gritos de pánico: la gente corría. Todos, menos Ladybug y él… se trataba de otra persona víctima de un akuma de Papillon: un ave gigante que lanzaba fuego, y estaban teniendo problemas para capturar a la mariposa envenenada de odio: por alguna extraña razón no podía moverse como él quería, y Ladybug tampoco.

En un determinado momento, el ave atrapó entre sus zarpas a su compañera, pero Cat Noir no podía moverse, ni siquiera podía gritar: cuando el fuego cubrió el cuerpo de su amada, Adrien abrió los ojos entre jadeos, y se descubrió en su dormitorio con los músculos tensos y con varios hilillos de sudor que recorrían su cuerpo.

Al parecer había sido una pesadilla.

Cuando detectó que el irritante sonido que lo había despertado provenía del despertador, suspiró y lo apagó: aún temblaba por la terrible escena de ella siendo consumida por las llamas, y él no habia podido hacer nada.

El chico se frotó los ojos, se levantó aún tenso, y fue al baño para darse una ducha: tal vez así lograría alejar esas horribles imágenes de su mente y tranquilizar su cuerpo que le exigía transformarse en Cat Noir para buscar a la chica y asegurarse de que se encontrara bien, ¡Si tan sólo supiera quien se escondía debajo de aquél antifaz! Sería mucho más fácil estar en contacto si sucedía algo y alguno no pudiera transformarse o tuviera problemas.

Pero Ladybug siempre había esquivado el tema cuando Cat Noir lo mencionaba, o simplemente aseguraba que necesitaban la privacidad de no revelar sus verdaderas identidades. ¿Es que acaso no se tenían la suficiente confianza para aquello, o era simplemente que ella no confiaba por completo en él?

No podía seguir con eso: necesitaba distraer a su mente con otra cosa si no quería volverse loco…

Por otra parte, ya habían pasado dos días desde que había perdido el libro sobre los héroes que había tomado de la caja fuerte secreta de su padre, pero éste no se había comportado de manera extraña, sino al contrario; se mostraba completamente normal… frío y distante, y no había preguntado nada al respecto.

Pero Adrien no podía dejar de darle vueltas a aquello, y se preguntaba cómo es que aquel libro habría terminado en manos de su padre, y porque éste lo ocultaba tan celosamente…

Con otro suspiro, cerró la llave de la ducha y se vistió, dispuesto a ir a su habitual clase de esgrima; igual eso podría distraerlo un poco… ya tendría tiempo de transformarse en Cat Noir para encontrarse con Ladybug y calmar su tensión. No obstante, mientras tanto tenía que actuar normal para no levantar sospecha alguna.

Cuando salió, se encontró con una pequeña y obscura criatura a centímetros de su rostro.

—Cuando desperté y no te vi, pensé que te habrías olvidado de darme mi camembert… qué bueno que sólo fuera un susto.—Plagg se relamió los bigotes, saboreando ya el apestoso queso. Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír por la expresión del kwami, aunque fue una fugaz y tímida sonrisa nerviosa.

—Podría apostar lo que fuera a que sólo sueñas en comer ese oloroso queso: ¿no te gustaría algo menos… extravagante?—probó el chico para sacar conversación mientras metía sus cosas en la mochila.

—¡Claro que no, estás muy equivocado! En realidad hoy soñé que encontraba una semilla de queso camembert dentro de un queso de mil años; y cuando la sembré, ¡comenzaron a salir miles de quesos deliciosos y suaves! Por supuesto que no fue fácil cuidar de esa condenada planta de queso… ¡imagínate la angustia que sentí cuando todos los ratones de París intentaron robármela!—la preocupación de Plagg parecía auténtica, y Adrien no dudaba de que así fuera. No comentó nada más al respecto, y se limitó a sacar de uno de sus cajones un pequeño pedazo del dichoso y apestoso aperitivo.

—Sigo pensando que podrías comer cosas menos olorosas, ¡siempre huelo a una tienda de queso andante!—comentó el muchacho al tiempo que le indicaba al kwami que se escondiera entre sus ropas.

—No puedo creer que digas tal blasfemia: ¡ese olor es como una bendición del dios de los quesos!—soltó Plagg, pero obedeció y se escondió en la mochila, en vez de entre la ropa.

Adrien se encogió de hombros y bajó silenciosamente las escaleras, con la esperanza de volver a pillar a su padre con la caja fuerte abierta; pero ahí no había nadie. Tal vez hubiera salido temprano por algún trabajo.

Salió de la mansión aún con aquél desagradable olor, y se dirigió hacía el coche que su guardaespaldas ya tenía preparado.

—Buenos días.—lo saludó con una sonrisa cuando subió al vehículo, pero el fornido hombre al volante sólo le contestó con un suave gruñido.

No dijeron nada más: nunca lo hacían, a pesar de que el chico intentaba sacar alguna conversación de vez en cuando.

Pero después de la clase de esgrima con el profesor D'Argencourt, iría a la escuela, donde podría hablar con amigos normales de cosas banales, como cualquier otro chico de París.

En realidad, la esgrima sí que lo ayudó a distraer su mente: se concentraba tanto en cada estocada y en esquivar los ataques, que tuvo que parar cuando lastimó a un compañero que se había golpeado la cabeza al caer de espalda.

—¡Lo lamento, de verdad!—se disculpó el muchacho al tiempo que ayudaba a su compañero a levantarse.

Volvió a pedirle perdón y, cuando se aseguró de que no había sido nada grave, decidió ir hacia los casilleros, donde Plagg dormía una profunda siesta; probablemente su planta de queso crecía fuerte y sana, por la expresión de su rostro…

—¡Necesito tranquilizarme!, ¿Qué me pasa? Ladybug está bien: nadie ha sido akumatizado y es un día normal… ¿pero por qué tengo esta horrible sensación de que nada está bien?—susurró Adrien, sin poder evitar que sus músculos volvieran a tensarse al recordar a las llamas devorando a su amada en aquella pesadilla.

Trató de que toda la tensión saliera en un suspiro, pero su sosiego duró apenas unos momentos: escuchó a lo lejos gritos, tan parecidos a los de su pesadilla, que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por concentrase y tratar de mantener la cabeza fría.

Ni siquiera se molestó en despertar al kwami que dormía sobre su mochila.

—¡Plagg, transfórmame!—recitó, y sólo dos segundos antes de ser succionado por el _miraculous_ , el kwami despertó, algo desconcertado.

Pronto Cat Noir estaba saltando de techo en techo entra las calles parisinas en busca del alboroto, pero más que nada, en busca de aquella heroína que había capturado su corazón desde el primer día.

Encontró a la víctima de Papillón no muy lejos de la torre Eiffel: justo arriba de un puente que cruzaba el río Sena.

Esta vez se trataba de lo que parecía un chico, tal vez de su misma edad: su piel se había tornado grisácea, y vestía un traje con distintos colores en espirales; su cabello era de un anormal tono verduzco, y flotaba parado sobre una espiral carmesí que giraba sobre sí misma. Pero lo que llamó la atención de Cat Noir fueron los objetos que portaba en ambas manos… parecían un par de yoyos.

—¡Ven, Ladybug: te reto a un enfrentamiento!—exclamó el muchacho, justo antes de lanzar el yoyo con una asombrosa puntería y velocidad hacia una chica que trataba de refugiarse entre las calles. Inmediatamente ésta dejó de moverse, pero no se desmayó: simplemente relajó el semblante y continúo caminando con total tranquilidad. ¿Pero qué…?

—Linda manera de comenzar la mañana, ¿no lo crees?—dijo una voz a su lado a modo de saludo, y Cat Noir suspiró, aliviado. Ella se encontraba bien.

—No más linda que la de poder admirarte desde temprano, _my lady_ …—sonrió él pícaramente al tiempo que hacía una leve inclinación.

—No es tiempo para tus tonterías, gatito: tenemos trabajo.—le recordó ella con una sonrisa que hizo que se derritiera por dentro. Ya está: tenía la mejor oportunidad de distraerse luchando al lado de su querida Ladybug.

—¡Ladybug, yo, Yoyo Maître, te reto!—gritó el muchacho akumatizado, haciendo que Cat Noir volviera a la realidad. Yoyo Maître lanzó uno de sus yoyos hacia un hombre que se había quedado paralizado del miedo cerca de la torre Eiffel, pero otro yoyo evitó que llegará a su blanco.

Ladybug y Cat Noir se plantaron frente al hombre, que seguía sin poder moverse, y el chico no pudo evitar recordarse en su pesadilla: paralizado mientras frente a él el fuego devoraba a su _lady_.

—Corre, y busca un lugar seguro, ¡ya!—Cat Noir hizo que el hombre reaccionará al empujarlo con su bastón, pero no perdió ni un segundo en ver hacia donde corría, y volvió a concentrarse en la pelea.

—Por fin salen: por un momento pensé que serían lo suficientemente cobardes como para esconderse…— Yoyo Maître sonrió con el ceño fruncido y levantó sus brazos con ademán de atacar, pero el yoyo de Ladybug fue más rápido y sujetó sus piernas para luego tirar de él y hacerlo caer, haciendo que la espiral que lo hacía levitar desapareciera.

—Puedes estar seguro de que no somos cobardes: ahora sé buen chico y deja de atacar a la gente.—esta vez fue ella quien sonrió, segura de haber terminado el trabajo rápido. Sin embargo, la espiral que hacia flotar a Yoyo Maître volvió a materializarse y la víctima de Papillon logró liberarse.

—¡Perfecto, perfecto!, ¡Sí!—rió el muchacho akumatizado, haciendo que su rostro se deformara de una manera inquietante. Seguidamente se elevó a una gran velocidad, y atravesó el río Sena en dirección al Arco del Triunfo.

Cat Noir y Ladybug apenas intercambiaron miradas en una fracción de segundo: siguieron a Yoyo Maître lo más rápido que pudieron, pero simplemente la velocidad del muchacho akumatizado era superior. De paso, Yoyo Maître aprovechaba para golpear a las personas cercanas a él con sus yoyos, provocando que dejaran de correr y continuaran su camino sin expresión alguna.

—¡Cuidado!—exclamó Cat Noir antes de que uno de los yoyos le atinara a un chico que él conocía muy bien. El yoyo de Ladybug intentó detener el impacto, pero era demasiado tarde: Cat Noir aterrizó junto a Nino segundos después.

—¡Nino!—gritó alguien más a su lado, y sólo entonces se percató de que Alya, quien estaba grabando con su celular, y Nathaniel se encontraban con él.—¿Qué le hizo?

El muchacho relajó el semblante y sobó fugazmente la parte donde el yoyo de Yoyo Maître había dado en el blanco, justo cuando Ladybug llegaba al lado de Cat Noir, alerta.

—En realidad tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer: nos vemos mañana en clase.—salió de la boca de su amigo antes de que comenzara a retirarse, pero Alya guardó su celular y se plantó frente a Nino, que no se inmutó en lo absoluto.

—¿Qué te pasa: están atacando París, estamos en peligro y tú sólo te vas diciendo que tienes cosas más importantes qué hacer?—Alya no parecía contenta por el comentario de Nino, pero éste no cambió de expresión.

—¿Cuál es el problema?—sin más, el chico rodeó a Alya y continuó caminando sin prisa. La chica lo vio alejarse, pero se volvió para ver a los héroes de París junto a Nathaniel, que no había salido corriendo.

—Es como si…—comenzó Alya, consternada.

—¿…no sintiera nada?—terminó Ladybug, sospechando la habilidad de Yoyo Maître.—Ya veo…

—Así que tenemos a un villano que con un golpe te quita los sentimientos, o algo así…—Cat Noir se rascó la barbilla, pensativo.—debo de admitir que es más original que el cupido sombrío…

—Es verdad…—concedió Ladybug.—con el cupido sombrío el amor derrotó al odio pero, ¿qué vence a la indiferencia?

—Di-disculpen.—Nathaniel los sacó de sus reflexiones, y se adelantó un paso.—podrían probar con la atención. Quiero decir… sé algo de eso, y lo contrario a la indiferencia es… la atención.

—¿Atención?—dudó Cat Noir, pero al voltear hacia Ladybug, descubrió que ella parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo.

—Así que atención… muchas gracias: vayan a refugiarse en un lugar seguro, y no se preocupen… Cat Noir y yo resolveremos esto para que todos vuelvan a la normalidad, ¿no es así?—Ladybug volteó a verlo, esperando recibir su apoyo, y Cat Noir sonrió.

—Por supuesto que sí, _my lady_ , pueden estar seguros de ello…

Segundos después se encontraban en el techo de unos departamentos cercanos al monumento del Arco del Triunfo, donde Yoyo Maître había parado y se concentraba en golpear personas cercanas con sus yoyos.

—¡Vamos, Ladybug, admite que yo gano y te dejaré huir después de que me entregues tu miraculous!—gritaba el muchacho akumatizado sin parar de reír y lanzar los yoyos.

—¿Por qué ese tipo está ton obsesionado contigo? No me gusta.—comentó Cat Noir, molesto, y se sorprendió al ver que, en vez de algún comentario sarcástico o silencio, se encontró con la mirada interesada de Ladybug, que lo miraba con curiosidad.—¿Qué-qué sucede?

—¿Qué? ¡Nada, nada! Sólo estaba recordando algo…—aseguró ella, pero para cuando volvieron la mirada hacia Yoyo Maître, contuvieron la respiración al darse cuenta de que él ya no estaba ahí.

—¿Dónde…?—Cat Noir no pudo terminar la frase: Yoyo Maître rió a pocos metros detrás de ellos.

—¡Vaya, debo admitir, Cat Noir, que de cerca eres más lindo de lo que pensé!—comentó Yoyo Maître en medio de una carcajada. ¿Cuándo había llegado hasta ellos?

Ninguno de los dos se paró a reflexionar sobre ello: Cat Noir usó su bastón para desviar un ataque de Yoyo Maître, y Ladybug usó su propio yoyo para aprisionar nuevamente las piernas del muchacho. Pero lo único que lograron fue que Yoyo Maître sonriera de oreja a oreja, complacido.

Con una velocidad fantasmal, Yoyo Maître observó a Ladybug, pero su vista se desvió hacia Cat Noir, medio segundo antes de lanzar el yoyo que tenía preparado hacia él, apuntando hacia su pecho.

Cat Noir vio entonces el truco: no lograría esquivar el ataque aunque Ladybug tirara de él nuevamente…

La heroína se interpuso, lista para recibir el ataque en vez de él: pero no lo permitiría. Ella siempre lo había salvado en el último momento: esta vez le tocaba a él mostrar su valía.

Fugazmente, Cat Noir la empujó y trató de esquivar el yoyo en el último microsegundo.


	3. Cuenta Regresiva

Muchísimas gracias a los que han comentado hasta ahora: de verdad me animan mucho a continuar con esta historia; me gustaría dar especialmente las gracias a Layla, que me ha ayudado con ideas y siendo mi betareader x,D y a martarodriparra por los comentarios constructivos... ¡Gracias! Espero poder seguir leyendo sus opiniones.

Sin más, espero disfruten de este tercer capítulo...

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Cuenta Regresiva**

Aunque Cat Noir intentó esquivar el ataque de Yoyo Maître, el yoyo le dio en el hombro, aventándolo hacia Ladybug, quien estaba sentada por el empujón que le había dado para evitar que la víctima de Papillon la atacase a ella.

—¡Cat Noir!—exclamó ella al tiempo que colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de su compañero, pero la carcajada de victoria de Yoyo Maître hizo que volviera su vista hacia él.

—¡No tiene caso: ahora es incapaz de sentir nada!, ¿no es fantástico?—comentó el muchacho akumatizado, justo cuando Cat Noir se ponía en pie, y Ladybug lo imitó.—¡Nada de sufrimiento, nada de nada! En realidad, deberían agradecerme dándome sus _miraculous_ …

—No entiendo qué hacemos aquí, ¿cuál es el punto?—preguntó entonces Cat Noir sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

—¡Cat Noir, pero…!—Ladybug intentó hacerlo entrar en razón, en vano. Yoyo Maître no pudo evitar soltar otra carcajada.

—¡Sí, sí, así! Me van a dar sus _miraculous_ o acabaré con ustedes, ¿entienden?—soltó la víctima de Papillon cruzándose de brazos con una maliciosa sonrisa. Marinette comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa debajo de la máscara de Ladybug: si algún yoyo de Yoyo Maître conseguía darle, sería el fin.

—Ni lo sueñes, Yoyo Maître.—lo retó ella con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Cat Noir! Si no me entregas tu _miraculous_ , tendré que acabar contigo, ¡soy más poderoso que los dos juntos!—ordenó entonces el muchacho, extendiendo la mano.

—Bien…—respondió él, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Avanzó un paso, con ademán de quitarse el anillo, pero Ladybug se adelantó y lo tomó de la mano al tiempo que lanzaba su yoyo contra Yoyo Maître, que retrocedió.

—¿Cuál es el problema, Ladybug?—inquirió Yoyo Maître con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.—Los sentimientos sólo estorban: sólo sufres y te lastiman, ¿¡para qué los quieres!?

—Ya veo...—comenzó ella, entendiendo entonces el motivo del porque había sido akumatizado.

« _Lo contrario a la indiferencia es… la atención…_ » había dicho Nathaniel, ¿pero cómo pondría eso en práctica o, más importante aún, dónde estaba el akuma?

No tenía el tiempo ni el espacio para usar el Lucky Charm: tenía que solucionarlo ella sola.

Rápidamente, la mirada de Ladybug comenzó a desplazarse entre el atuendo de Yoyo Maître… ¿Sería alguno de los yoyos? Algo le decía que, aunque parecía probable, no era del todo seguro.

—¡Te ofrezco la oportunidad de deshacerte de ellos; no seas tan terca! ¡Sólo trato de ayudar a todos!—refunfuñó el chico, haciendo una rabieta. Ladybug arrastró consigo a Cat Noir cuando Yoyo Maître se abalanzó contra ellos para realizar otro ataque: utilizó su yoyo para agarrarse en un semáforo y poder aterrizar en la calle, pero el peso de Cat Noir la hizo perder el equilibrio al momento de tocar el suelo, provocando que los dos rodaran por la acera, hasta quedar ella sobre él.

Sintió un dolor punzante en el tobillo derecho, pero no podía darse el lujo de perder ningún segundo: tenía que vencer a Yoyo Maître para poder recuperar los sentimientos de Cat Noir, Nino, y todos los demás que habían sido alcanzados por los yoyos akumatizados.

Se levantó rápidamente, y obligó a su compañero a ponerse en pie también, que no se inmutó en lo absoluto: aún le resultaba inquietante que no mostrara ningún tipo de expresión, a pesar de saber que se debía al akuma.

—¡Vamos!—soltó ella antes de arrastrarlo hasta la entrada del edificio más cercano para ocultarse en él: con suerte Yoyo Maître no los vería, y tendría tiempo para usar su Lucky Charm o pensar en otra manera de vencerlo.

—¡Vamos, Ladybug!—la llamó el muchacho akumatizado segundos después de que consiguieran llegar a la entrada del edificio y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.—¡Ven a enfrentarme: si ganas te devolveré esos desagradables sentimientos de Cat Noir!

Ladybug se dejó caer en un escalón por el dolor del tobillo, y en cierta manera se sorprendió de que Cat Noir se limitara a observarla sin mostrar una mínima chispa de preocupación o temor en su rostro… simplemente no había nada…

—Cat Noir…—susurró ella con incertidumbre.—¿Estás… bien?

—Sí.—fue la respuesta seca del chico.—Me voy: creo que tú puedes manejar eso sola: y creo que todo sería más sencillo si sólo le entregamos los _miraculous_.

A pesar de que sabía que no eran realmente las palabras de su amigo, Ladybug sintió una punzada en el pecho… A duras penas logró soportar el dolor al levantarse, y se plantó frente a él cuando dio los primeros pasos para marcharse.

—¡No, Cat Noir, reacciona!—suplicó Ladybug tomándolo por los hombros para tratar de retenerlo a su lado.—Si le damos los _miraculous,_ se los entregará a Papillon y todos estaremos perdidos…

En vano, la chica intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su compañero, pero una parte de sí sabía que era inútil: sólo conseguiría recuperarlo si vencía a Yoyo Maître.

—¡Ladybug, Ladybug, ven!—escuchó gritar a la víctima de Papillon en medio de otra carcajada, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban escondidos.—¡Deja que tome esos repulsivos sentimientos que te hacen sentir horrible!

Tal vez era el momento de usar su Lucky Charm: pero tendría que ser rápida antes de que perdiera su transformación… pero antes tenía que asegurarse de que Cat Noir no entregaría su _miraculous_ en bandeja de plata para quitarse los problemas de encima…

Recordaba lo que el maestro Fu había dicho sobre la importancia de su buena relación y trabajo en equipo con él, pero en ese momento no quería que el chico se expusiera innecesariamente y pudiera perder su _miraculous,_ o salir herido a causa de la indiferencia.

Volvió la vista hacia él, que permanecía frente a ella, impasible. Le dolía demasiado verlo así; más que cuando Cupido Sombrío había envenenado su corazón con odio hacia ella, porque entonces sentía algo; lo contrario al sentimiento verdadero. Pero tal parecía que la indiferencia a cualquier sentimiento, era más dolorosa que cualquiera de ellos…

—¡Todo lo que hago es apartar el sufrimiento!, ¡No duele: nunca duele…!—seguía vociferando Yoyo Maître, aún más cerca que antes. Tenía que decidirse pronto…

« _Lo contrario a la indiferencia es… la atención…_ » recordó ella entonces, ¿podría volver a reemplazar el efecto de un akuma, como pasó aquella vez con Cupido Sombrío? No tenía nada qué perder…

Decidida, tomó a Cat Noir de las muñecas, obligándolo a inclinarse un poco para quedar de su altura, y Ladybug se tomó un segundo para mirarlo a los ojos que, en vez de presumir un divertido destello en ellos como siempre, ahora se asemejaban más a dos pozos vacíos.

« _Sólo es para salvarlo…_ » se recordó al sentir el desbocado latido de su corazón al imaginar lo que estaba por hacer… la última vez que lo había besado se encontraban en una situación más apremiante: Cat Noir creía odiarla, y hacía lo que fuera por arrebatarle su _miraculous_ … esta vez, en cambio, estaban en un espacio más íntimo, y él permanecía inmóvil, como si nada le importara en realidad…

Aún así, no pudo evitar pensar en Adrien… y entonces se decidió: se imaginó al chico con el que soñaba, afectado por Yoyo Maître… sus ojos, amables y carismáticos, convertidos en dos pozos sin esencia, como los de Cat Noir…

—Esto no es necesario.—la sorprendió entonces la voz de su compañero, haciéndola volver a la realidad, pero no había emoción alguna en su voz… parecía más bien como si no creyera en realidad en lo que dijera, o como si se hubiera convertido en un robot.— Yoyo Maître tiene razón: en realidad los sentimientos nos nublan la mente, y crean un caos… si dejas que Yoyo Maître succione esas innecesarias sensaciones, estás mejor, y se lo agradecerás: no duele.

Ladybug no podía creer lo que salía de la boca de su amigo, pero trató de convencerse de que en realidad era el akuma el que provocaba todo aquello.

—Sin los sentimientos… las emociones… no valdría la pena vivir, ¿sabes? Nadie podría disfrutar de estar con sus seres queridos, soñar… Sentirse alegre son un beso, al ver una obra de arte, leer un libro que nos emocione, sonreír por un logro, estar con amigos… tampoco extrañar a alguien que ya no está, y se perdería su recuerdo para siempre… ¡No me parece justo! Es demasiado egoísta pensar en que es mejor no sentir nada…

Cat Noir no pareció reaccionar de ninguna manera ante ella.

—¡Si no vienes en dieciséis segundos, Ladybug, te prometo que liberaré a toda Francia de esos fastidiosos sentimientos…!—la amenaza de Yoyo Maître se escuchó peligrosamente cerca: probablemente estaría registrando los edificios cercanos.—¡dieciséis!

Tratando de no pensar en el dolor del tobillo, Ladybug arrastró a Cat Noir a una habitación de la planta baja para esconderse más del chico akumatizado, que amenazaba con encontrarlos en cualquier momento…

—¡Quince!

Miró a Cat Noir a los ojos, y se dio el lujo de recordar la primera vez que lo vio; cuando apenas comenzaban a descubrir sus nuevas habilidades como portadores de los _miraculous_ , y los héroes de París.

—¡Catorce!

—Perdón por que esto tenga que ser así, Cat Noir…—susurró ella, sabiendo que el tiempo la apremiaba…

Para entonces, el dolor en su tobillo se había vuelto insoportable; amenazaba con hacerle gritar de dolor, y la disuadía de continuar luchando. ¿Pero quién si no recuperaría los sentimientos de Cat Noir y de los demás? No podía siquiera imaginar seguir viéndolo en ese estado…

—¡Trece!—la voz de Yoyo Maître se acercaba cada vez más: tenía que intentar recuperar a su compañero, y usar el Lucky Charm cuanto antes si quería tener una oportunidad de recuperar los sentimientos de todos…

Gentilmente, Ladybug volvió a tirar de las muñecas de Cat Noir, y ella se atrevió a ponerse de puntillas, a pesar del intenso dolor que comenzaba a insensibilizar su tobillo. Cuando sintió el agradable calor que emanaba de su rostro, ella posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de él, y se sorprendió disfrutando de aquel cálido contacto; más íntimo que la última vez.

—¡Once!—escuchó que Yoyo Maître gritaba, un poco más lejos que la última vez.

Lentamente, retiró sus labios de los de él al regresar a la realidad, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquello hubiera funcionado, como la última vez.

—¡Diez!

Pero nada cambió en los ojos sin alma de Cat Noir: parecía que ni siquiera se había inmutado por aquel beso que tanto había significado para ella…

—¡Nueve!

—Perdón…—sollozó la heroína, soltando las muñecas de su compañero.—Perdón, Cat Noir... siempre estás ahí para mí; preocupándote y siendo amable, y en cambio yo… lamento no haberte… prestado la debida atención, y siempre estar rehuyéndote… perdón…

Una lágrima se deslizó por su piel, vacilante… ¿y si esta vez Papillon ganaba; si al final ni Ladybug ni Cat Noir podían salvar a nadie?

—¡Ocho!—esta vez, Ladybug percibió la peligrosa cercanía de la voz, y tomó una decisión: usaría el Lucky Charm y aceptaría el reto de Yoyo Maître: así por lo menos ganaría algo de tiempo…

Se alejó un paso de Cat Noir, con la cabeza gacha y la sensación de haber sido derrotada.

—¡Siete!—No fue la caótica voz de Yoyo Maître lo que hizo que levantara la vista: había sentido que algo rozaba vacilantemente su mejilla, con suavidad.

—¿Ladybug?—Cat Noir sacudió ligeramente la cabeza sin apartar su mano de la mejilla de ella.—¿Pero… qué?

—¡Seis!

—¡Cat Noir!—lo llamó Ladybug, aún incrédula a que de verdad hubiese funcionado, pero… algo le decía que no había sido aquél beso el responsable de haber recuperado los sentimientos de su compañero. Pero el alivio y la felicidad que sintió fueron suficientes: lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como si temiera que en cualquier momento aquella frialdad y desinterés pudieran volver a invadir su alma, y ella intentara protegerlo de aquello.

—¡Cinco!

—¿Qué… sucedió?—dudó él, pero correspondió el abrazó casi enseguida y tensó los músculos, sospechando que el temblor del cuerpo de su amada Ladybug no se debía a alguna banalidad.

—¡Cuatro!

—Te lo explicaré más al rato…—aseguró ella, separándose de él lentamente y enjugándose rápidamente las lágrimas que habían logrado escapar de su rostro.—Si no detenemos a Yoyo Maître, las cosas se pondrán peores…

—¡Tres!— Yoyo Maître se escuchó tan cerca, que se le erizó la piel, y hasta Cat Noir buscó en derredor al propietario de la voz.

—¿Alguna idea?—inquirió él, sin poder despegar su mirada de la de ella: nunca antes la había visto llorar; ni siquiera se había imaginado que podría suceder aquello delante de él, aunque debía admitir que lo había pillado por sorpresa…

—¡Dos!—Yoyo Maître parecía encontrarse casi en la entrada del edificio…

—No, pero supongo que vendrá en el camino…

No perdió el tiempo: Ladybug tomó su yoyo y usó el Lucky Charm, a pesar de que el dolor amenazaba con derribarla. Apretó los dientes mientras se materializaba lo que parecía ser un bote de pegamento de cola. Fue entonces cuando Cat Noir se percató de la expresión de dolor de ella, y se fijó en que no apoyaba bien su pierna derecha.

— _My lady_ … ¿qué te ha pasado?—inquirió él, acercándose a ella para ayudarla a apoyarse, con una expresión de sincera preocupación, y Ladybug no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar cómo había extrañado la expresión en su rostro.

_¡UNO!

—No… es nada.—aseguró ella, fingiendo una sonrisa.

—¿Ha sido por mi culpa?—sospechó entonces Cat Noir, angustiado.—¿He… hecho algo para lastimarte?

Ladybug le mostró una verdadera sonrisa: de verdad que el verlo sin sentimientos había sido duro…

—Te prometo que te explico después; pero no has hecho nada de eso, Cat Noir… no te preocupes, de verdad…—le aseguró ella, apoyándose en el brazo que él le ofrecía, preparada para terminar con Yoyo Maître de una vez por todas…

—¡Ladybug, el juego del escondite terminó!—dicho eso, el chico akumatizado irrumpió en la habitación al destrozar uno de los muros con uno de sus yoyos.

Yoyo Maître desfiguró su rostro al sonreír con malicia, momentos antes de explotar en una caótica carcajada de satisfacción.


	4. El Akuma del Engaño: vulnerabilidad

**En primer lugar, me encantaría agradecer a Dany Pérez por muchas cosas: por leer el capítulo y darme su opinión y crítica sobre la historia, y por ser una grandiosa Betareader... ¡de verdad, muchísmas gracias!, ¡Merci, eres grandiosa! :,D También a todos los que han estado comentando hasta ahora; de verdad que cada comentario me anima a seguir escribiendo esto... ¡Danke Schön!**

 **Capítulo 4**  
 **El Akuma del Engaño: vulnerabilidad**

—¡No dejes que los yoyos te toquen, Cat Noir!—advirtió Ladybug cuando su compañero se adelantó para cubrirla en lo que ella descubría qué hacer con el objeto que se había materializado al usar el Lucky Charm.

—No te preocupes, _my lady_ … los gatos somos muy listos, ¿sabías? No volveré a repetir el mismo error…—sonrió él con el ceño fruncido, y Ladybug no pudo evitar poner los ojos blancos con una sonrisa, ¿acaso aún en esa situación no podía de dejar de hacer bromas?

—¡No, no, no, no…!—refunfuñó Yoyo Maître, agitando brazos y piernas mientras seguía suspendido en el aire gracias a la espiral rosácea debajo de él.—¡Cat Noir no siente nada; Cat Noir no debería de tener esa expresión…!

—Lamento decepcionarte, Yoyo Maître, pero he descubierto tu truco…—aclaró ella con una sonrisa retadora, aprovechando el desconcierto del chico akumatizado para buscar a su alrededor en busca de algo que la ayudara a entender cómo usar el pegamento de cola.

—¡No es cierto!—gruñó el muchacho, justo cuando apareció frente a su rostro la figura que indicaba que Papillon estaba hablando con él.

Un segundo después, Yoyo Maître lanzó uno de sus yoyos hacia Ladybug, quien logró esquivar el ataque en el último segundo, a cambio de un dolor más agudo en el tobillo… soltó un gruñido, pero hizo acopió de fuerzas para ponerse en pie y defenderse.

Cat Noir entonces cargó contra el títere de Papillon: usó su bastón para desviar los yoyos mientras Ladybug buscaba lo que fuera que pudiera… entonces vio la silla.

—¡Cat Noir, la silla!—le llamó ella, señalándola. El chico asintió con la cabeza, y se alejó de Yoyo Maître rápidamente antes de que éste lanzara otro ataque, esperando ser lo bastante rápido para esquivarlo, y llegar al lado de Ladybug con la silla cuanto antes. Pero esta vez el yoyo se enfrentó a un igual: mientras Cat Noir corría por lo que le había pedido, Ladybug consiguió enredar su yoyo con el de Yoyo Maître, quien gruñó y jaló de la cuerda, logrando sacar un gemido de dolor de la chica por la fuerza con que jaló la cuerda del yoyo.

—¡Eres muy insistente, Ladybug!—lloriqueó el chico akumatizado mientras continuaba tratando de desenredar el yoyo.—¡Yo sólo quiero ayudar!

Ella no dijo nada; se limitó a concentrarse en que el dolor no provocara que se desvaneciera.

Pronto Cat Noir llegó con la silla, pero tuvo que esquivar uno de los yoyos que Yoyo Maître le arrojó con la mano libre que no sostenía el yoyo enredado…

—¿Ahora qué?—dudó él, un segundo antes de que el títere de Papillon lograra desenredar el yoyo.

Su mente trabajaba desenfrenadamente; no decidiéndose entre continuar luchando como hasta ahora, o pedirle a Ladybug que esta vez le dejara a él ayudarla, y ella se quedara al margen…

—Ahora, necesitamos que nos ataque…—puntualizó ella, decidida, ante la desconcertada mirada de Cat Noir.—¡Confía en mí!

Y él así lo hizo: definitivamente ella no aceptaría una propuesta como esa… sino que insistiría en seguir luchando con la terquedad de siempre…

Así, mientras el héroe llamó a Yoyo Maître para ganar su atención, Ladybug aprovechó para embadurnar el respaldo y los brazos de la silla con el pegamento de cola. Se puso de pie con esfuerzo, tratando de ignorar el tobillo que amenazaba con hacerla caer de dolor, y escondió discretamente el pegamento detrás de ella.

—¡Yoyo Maître! ¿Por qué no aceptas que has perdido?—lo retó ella, preparando su yoyo con la otra mano.—Cat Noir recuperó sus emociones, ¿no te das cuenta?

El efecto fue inmediato: el chico akumatizado gritó de ira, y apretó los dientes con visible enfado.

Un segundo después, lanzó sus dos yoyos en contra de la heroína, quien se tumbó detrás de la silla en el último instante, provocando que los yoyos se agarraran a uno de los brazos del asiento.

—¿¡Qué es esto!?—exclamó Yoyo Maître entre la confusión y la ira.—¡Eso es trampa, Ladybug, trampa, trampa!, ¡Te mereces algo peor que tener sentimientos…!

Y mientras la víctima de Papillon gritaba y trataba de recuperar los yoyos, cuyas cuerdas habían quedado pegadas, Ladybug esparció el resto del pegamento las cuerdas que quedaban cerca de ella por si lograban despegarse de la silla, para posteriormente lanzar su propio yoyo hacia el tobillo de Yoyo Maître y hacerlo caer con un tirón, y Cat Noir vio la oportunidad…

Se abalanzó sobre el muchacho akumatizado para evitar que volviera a usar la espiral rosácea para elevarse. ¡Por fin lo tenían!

—¡No, no, no…!, ¡Cat Noir, no!—chilló el muchacho, justo cuando Cat Noir lo agarró por las muñecas, sorprendido por la fuerza del chico. Ladybug se permitió soltar un breve suspiro de alivio, y se acercó rápidamente hacia un Yoyo Maître que se retorcía en el suelo, tratando de zafarse de las garras del chico rubio.

—¿Dónde estará el akuma?—inquirió él cuando la chica llegó junto a ellos. Ladybug fue rápida: pasando por los yoyos, hasta un piercing en la parte superior de la oreja izquierda… pero lo que no parecía encajar del todo con Yoyo Maître era un colgante en forma de gato negro que llevaba al cuello.

—¡Aquí!—indicó Ladybug mientras tomaba el dije del gato y tiraba de él para arrancarlo del cuello del muchacho akumatizado, y Cat Noir arqueó las cejas, ¿cómo es que ella siempre conseguía adivinar dónde se encontraba la mariposa envenenada...? Ésa era una de las tantas cosas que le sorprendían y admiraba de la chica... su imprevisible ingenio.

—¡No, no, no…!—chilló Yoyo Maître, logrando soltarse de una mano, pero Cat Noir logró asirlo de nuevo con rapidez, llevándose, eso sí, un rasguño en el rostro que le atravesó ligeramente la piel.

Ladybug se apresuró a romper el colgante, del cual salió una pequeña mariposa obscura: un akuma creado por Papillon… Tomó su yoyo, y se apresuró a capturar al akuma para poder purificarlo.

Cuando soltó a la mariposa blanca, Ladybug y Cat Noir observaron como Yoyo Maître desaparecía y, en su lugar, se encontraron con un muchacho de cabello castaño y revuelto, que vestía un traje gris. También los yoyos que disolvían las emociones se transformaron en dos yoyos ordinarios…

—Yo…—musitó él, mirando en derredor, confundido.—¿Qué hago aquí?

—No te preocupes, ya estás a salvo.—le aseguró Cat Noir al tiempo que le ofrecía una mano para incorporarse, pero el chico se paralizó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a ellos dos.

—Ustedes son… ¡Cat Noir y Ladybug!—soltó él con cierta emoción, logrando que los chicos frente a él sonrieran con suavidad.—Eso quiere decir que… yo… ¡No, cómo lo siento!

—No te preocupes, no ha sido tu culpa, sino la de Papillon.—le aseguró Ladybug, ofreciéndole nuevamente una mano para levantarse. Esta vez el chico aceptó, y se irguió.—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Soy… digo, mi nombre es Devin.—se presentó el muchacho apresuradamente, nervioso.

Justo terminó de pronunciar su nombre, cuando otra persona se asomó por el agujero que había hecho Yoyo Maître en el muro. Cat Noir se apostó al lado de Ladybug entonces, ofreciéndole un brazo para que pudiera apoyarse en él, y ella aceptó el gesto, agradecida.

—¿Devin…?—lo llamó una voz, que hizo que éste volteara de inmediato. Pronto la persona entró, revelando así a un joven que aparentaba más o menos la edad que ellos y que Devin, aunque era un poco más alto que los tres; tenía el cabello negro, a la altura de la base del cuello.

—¡Ángel!—lo reconoció el muchacho, yendo al encuentro del recién llegado. Se fundieron en un abrazo, casi desesperado.—No… no ha sido mi intención nada de lo que hice sólo… pasó, ¡mil demonios, ni sé que hice…!

Y mientras Devin y el chico intercambiaban palabras de arrepentimiento y aliento, Ladybug lanzó el objeto que le había dado el Lucky Charm.

 _—¡Miraculous Ladybug!—_ recitó ella, haciendo un último esfuerzo por aguantar el dolor, y sin dejar de apoyarse en Cat Noir. Y al tiempo que la magia del _miraculous_ regresaba todo a la normalidad y reconstruía el muro destruido, el chico de nombre Ángel besó con suavidad la frente de Devin, asegurándole que él no tenía la culpa de nada, y que no había realmente lastimado a nadie…

Por suerte ninguno de los dos detectó el tobillo herido de Ladybug como para contradecir esas palabras. Así que, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, Devin tiró de la manga de Ángel para acercarse a los héroes, y volvió a agradecerles y a disculparse.

—Ya te hemos dicho que nada de esto fue culpa tuya, de verdad.—repitió Cat Noir, restándole importancia.

—Por cierto…—intervino Ladybug, extendiendo la mano donde tenía el colgante del muchacho.—creo que esto es tuyo, ¿no? Es muy lindo.

—Gra-gracias…—Devin alargó la mano para tomarlo.—Es muy importante para mí…

Ladybug sonrió mientras Ángel ayudaba al chico a ponerse el colgante y le revolvía el cabello, sonriente.

—Aunque no entiendo… ¿qué hizo que Papillon te akumatizara?—curioseó Cat Noir, y Devin bajó la vista, avergonzado.

—Yo… vine a un torneo de yoyo profesional y…—comenzó el chico, poniéndose nervioso. Ángel sonrió al ver su preocupación, y entrelazó su mano con la de él, infundiéndole ánimos. Los chicos se miraron un segundo, y Devin sonrió.—digamos que alguien no fue muy agradable conmigo al contarme unas mentiras… pero creo que yo fui lo suficientemente idiota como para creerle…

Querían decir algo más, pero el _miraculous_ de Ladybug le advirtió que pronto terminaría la transformación.

—Muchas gracias por todo… a los dos, de verdad.—les agradeció Ángel con una sonrisa.

—Es nuestra responsabilidad… Me alegro que todo se haya resuelto...—sonrió la chica, lista para irse. Soltó a Cat Noir, dispuesta a ocultarse antes de que nadie viera su transformación. No obstante, sólo pudo dar un paso antes de que el dolor del tobillo paralizara toda su pierna; ahora que no estaba la adrenalina del enfrentamiento con Yoyo Maître, su cuerpo le pedía cuentas por el daño.

—¡ _My lady_!—la llamó Cat Noir antes de sujetarla por la cintura para ofrecerle el apoyo que necesitaba.

—Estoy bien… yo solo…—tenía que darse prisa si no quería revelar su identidad. Cat Noir se acuclilló de espaldas a ella.

Devin bajó la vista con el semblante ensombrecido; ¿ entonces… en realidad sí que le había hecho daño a alguien…? Y no a cualquier persona, sino a Ladybug, quien lo había salvado…

No obstante, sólo Ángel percibió el cambio de humor en el chico, pues los héroes de París estaban lo suficientemente enfocados en otra situación.

—Vamos, yo te llevo.—le ofreció él, y ella dudó por un segundo al recordar aquél beso...—déjate ayudar con esto de vez en cuando, bichito. ¡Vamos!

En realidad no es que pudiera elegir… Ladybug se apoyó en el pie sano para acomodarse en la espalda de su compañero, y abrazó su cuello para sujetarse.

—Nos vemos, chicos… cuidado con las mariposas negras si no hay gatos cerca.—bromeó Cat Noir a modo de despedida, dedicándoles apenas una mirada antes de salir corriendo del edificio con Ladybug a cuestas: ni siquiera percibió el semblante ensombrecido de Devin, por estar preocupado por la chica en su espalda…

—No te preocupes, tú dime a dónde te llevo, _my lady_ …—la tranquilizó él mientras subía al tejado de dos saltos. Ladybug suspiró, agradecida en parte por el descanso a apoyarse, pero también por los nervios de la situación en que estaba metida…vio en derredor, y se le ocurrió algo: todavía tenía alrededor de dos minutos—si sus cálculos no fallaban—y no se encontraban lejos…

—¡Por allá!—le indicó ella, apuntando hacia un punto cercano al río Sena. Cat Noir corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el lugar, hasta que Ladybug le indicó una ventana en lo que parecía un bloque residencial. ¿Sería ahí donde vivía…?

Cat Noir descendió del tejado contiguo al balcón donde le había indicado la chica, y lo abrió sin ningún problema, aún con una nerviosa Ladybug a la espalda.

—Lamentamos llegar así, pero mi amiga necesita ayuda…—fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Cat Noir después de abrir la puerta del balcón sin ningún problema. Pero no parecía haber nadie dentro: sólo una plataforma de bajo nivel sobre la que descansaba un gran colchón con una almohada, además de varios muebles y artefactos chinos antiguos.

El muchacho se adelantó hasta depositar a Ladybug en el colchón, y miró a su alrededor.

—Puedes irte, gracias… no es necesario que te quedes…—le aseguró ella al tiempo que le sonreía con dulzura en agradecimiento, lo que provocó que el chico se sonrojara levemente.

—No pienses que me iré de aquí hasta ver que estás bien… no pienso abandonarte a tu suerte, _my lady_...—declaró él justo cuando se abrió la puerta de lo que parecía una habitación contigua, de la que salió un anciano de baja estatura que los miró con cierta preocupación, pero sin sorpresa.

—Yo… el balcón estaba abierto, y… mi amiga está herida; me dijo que la trajera aquí…—trató de explicar Cat Noir ante el hombre, pero parecía que ninguna de esas justificaciones eran necesarias: definitivamente el anciano y Ladybug se conocían.

—Mastro Fu, yo… no se me ocurrió a otro lugar al cual ir…—Ladybug intentó ponerse en pie, pero el anciano le indicó con un gesto que no lo hiciera. Iba a decir algo, cuando se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta del otro lado de la habitación.

—¡Doctor, no ha funcionado lo que dijo!—exclamó una voz tras la puerta, sin dejar de golpearla.

—No puede ser otra vez…—se lamentó el anciano, pero actuó con rapidez: le indicó a Cat Noir que tomará a Ladybug entre sus brazos, y lo empujó hacia la habitación por la que él había aparecido.—Trataré de deshacerme de él rápido; esperen aquí y no toquen nada.

Dicho aquello, cerró la puerta frente a ellos, dejándolos a solas mientras iba a abrir la otra puerta.

El _miraculous_ de Ladybug volvió a advertirle con urgencia que el cambio se aproximaba…

—Cat…—lo llamó ella, entre desesperada y vacilante.—ya puedes bajarme…

—¡Lo siento!—se disculpó él, al tiempo que se inclinaba con cuidado y la depositaba con suavidad en el suelo de madera, nervioso, y, para sorpresa y conmoción de la chica, Cat Noir se sentó mirando hacia el otro lado, quedando sus espaldas rozándose, y el corazón de la chica comenzó a latir a mil por hora…

Un segundo después, el traje de Ladybug fue reemplazado por ropa ordinaria y una kwami agotada, dejando a Marinette, no sólo con un inmenso dolor en el tobillo, sino con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho al estar con su verdadera apariencia, recargada en la espalda de Cat Noir…

 **Espero no me maten por dejarlo así jaja pero es parte de la experiencia... cualquier comentario, crítica, duda... por favor, no duden en comentar o mandarme mensaje, ¡estoy abierta a todo tipo de mensajes constructivos! ¿Qué piensan de los personajes, de la trama o del arco que va tomando la historia? Al igual que, si ven alguna incoherencia, error, omosión, falta de ortografía, etc... ¡no se la piensen y díganme! =) gracias a ustedes logro darme cuenta de detalles que hacen del texto una historia apremiante... Sin más, espero que hasta ahora les haya estado gustando leerlo como a mí el escribirlo, ¡Nos vemos!**


	5. Una Promesa

**Primero que nada, gracias a todos los que han estado comentando; además de ver que esta historia le gusta e importa a alguien, me encanta ver lo que piensan de ella: de la narración, el manejo de personajes ajenos, así como los propios (Devin y Ángel, por ejemplo) trato de leer y contestar a todos los reviews lo antes posible: si me he dejado alguno, perdonen, no ha sido mi intención... muchas gracias, martarodriparra, de verdad que tus críticas constructivas me ayudan a adarme cuenta de detalles en los que no había pensado nunca! jaja espero poder seguir leyéndote. ¡También, Dany! =D gracias por ser la primera en leer los capítulos y darme tu sincera opinión... igual haces que me de cuenta de detalles, además de ayudarme a tratar de mejorar la narración... espero les guste este cap: me gustaría saber lo que piensan; qué les gustó, qué no... igual, si logran atrapan in fraganti a alguna falta de ortografía o redacción, ¡háganmelo saber cuanto antes! :o ¡por favor!**

 **i**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Una Promesa**

 **i**

 **i**

—¡Es verdad; he hecho todo lo que me dijo, doctor!—aseguraba la voz de la persona tras la puerta de la habitación, en la cual se encontraban Cat Noir y Marinette recargados en la espalda del otro.

—No soy un doctor; ya te he dicho, ¡soy un sanador!—aclaraba el maestro Fu, al tiempo que se escuchaban sus pasos dirigirse a algún lugar en el cuarto contiguo.

Mientras tanto, los chicos no podían con los nervios, y Cat Noir específicamente con la tentación y la curiosidad de descubrir quién era realmente la persona bajo la máscara de su amada Ladybug…

—¿Quién es el anciano; tu abuelo?—curioseó el chico, tratando de relajar sus nervios y sobreponiendo su voluntad a su tentación de descubrir quien se ocultaba bajo la máscara de su amada.

—Es el maestro Fu: además de ser un gran sanador, sabe muchas cosas…—en realidad no sabía si sería prudente contarle sobre la relación del anciano con los miraculous—y que él se había quedado con su libro, que ella había rescatado de la basura—así que decidió limitarse a darle esa información por el momento…

—No me moveré si no quieres, _my lady_ …—le prometió el chico al sentir la tensión de su compañera, al tiempo que él abrazaba sus piernas y apoyaba su barbilla en las rodillas.—…sólo quiero asegurarme de qué estás bien…

Marinette asintió en silencio, aunque sabía que el muchacho no podía verla… parecía que el corazón se le quería salir del pecho por los nervios…

Tikki se había refugiado en su regazo, agotada, y la kwami miró con emoción y cansancio al mismo tiempo al ver la situación en la que se encontraba la chica humana.

Un segundo después, ambos escucharon como el _miraculous_ de Cat Noir comenzaba a avisar que su transformación se iría pronto.

—Sólo… tengo una pregunta.—susurró él, más nervioso, aunque logró controlar que eso no se impregnara en su voz.—¿por qué… llorabas cuando recuperé la conciencia? Es decir… sabíamos que Yoyo Maître arrebataba los sentimientos, así que… ¿hice algo… que te hizo llorar?

Marinette se sonrojó cual fresa madura al recordar al beso que precedió a esas lágrimas, adoptando casi el mismo tono que el traje de Ladybug que había desaparecido: si bien ese beso había significado esta vez algo más para ella, los acontecimientos después de eso habían hecho que quedara en segundo plano… Por su parte, Cat Noir tenía la mente llena de preguntas e incertidumbres, ¿Acaso ella lloraba… por él?, ¿O él le había hecho algo?

—Yo…—la chica entonces reflexionó sobre todo lo ocurrido: aunque se había repetido a sí misma que lo había besado para salvarlo, lo cierto era que al final se encontró disfrutando de aquél contacto que había sido más importante para ella… aunque al final fuera otra cosa lo que le devolviera a su compañero las emociones…

En realidad tenía miedo: miedo de pensar siquiera en lo que podía sentir, y si era correcto o no…

—Pensé…—continuó ella tras tomarse unos segundos para intentar de ordenar sus pensamientos, aunque sin mucho éxito.—…que esta vez fallaríamos; que no lograría salvarte…

Sin embargo, omitió lo del beso: no estaba segura si sería prudente mencionarlo, o complicaría la situación… Se suponía que estaba enamorada de Adrien, pero…

Tampoco Cat Noir mencionó que recordaba vagamente—o que había soñado—que sus labios se rozaban gentilmente antes de encontrarse frente a Ladybug con lágrimas en el rostro, temblando… aún así, se permitió evocar aquel cálido sentimiento, que hizo que relajara los músculos, cerrara los ojos, y sonriera ligeramente.

—Entonces… ¿yo hice algo para hacerte llorar…?—insistió el muchacho sin abrir los ojos ni cambiar de posición.

—No.—se limitó a responder ella con la voz temblorosa, como vacilante; nerviosa.—fue Yoyo Maître; no tú.

Cat Noir se sintió enternecido por el tono en que su compañera había respondido, pues le confirmaba sus sospechas, y tomó una decisión: en realidad ya no podía guardarse para sí lo que sentía y, aunque sabía que no era el mejor momento, se cuestionaba que volvieran a tener un momento a solas sin tener que salvar la ciudad mientras tanto…

De esta manera, abrió los ojos y decidió desactivar la transformación antes del tiempo límite: si bien él sentía curiosidad por la verdadera identidad de aquella fuerte, ingeniosa y amable chica, quería que esa incertidumbre también se instalara en ella: tal vez así lograría disuadirla de seguir manteniendo en secreto su identidad entre ellos…

Marinette tensó los músculos al sentir que su compañero perdía su transformación, insegura… en realidad… A pesar de que se había llegado a preguntar cómo sería Cat Noir en un día normal sin su traje de héroe: cuál sería su verdadero nombre y si le pasaría como a ella que, al usar el _miraculous_ su personalidad cambiaba por una más abierta: más _él_ … jamás su interés en eso había ido más allá que una simple curiosidad… sentía que lo mejor era mantenerlo en secreto, incluso entre ellos…

—Supongo que ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones…—mencionó él al tiempo que Plagg observaba la situación. Adrien le pidió con una seña que guardara silencio y se ocultara en sus ropas, y el kwami le obedeció: sabía que recibiría una buena recompensa que se media en quesos, sin contar con que el muchacho siempre guardaba trozos de queso con él, para situaciones de emergencia, por lo que podría comer tranquilamente mientras los chicos platicaban…

—Supongo…—susurró Marinette, encogiéndose más, pero sin despegar su espalda de la de su compañero.

De esta manera, Ladybug y Cat Noir, sin máscara alguna, permanecieron de espaldas, en silencio… como si cualquier sonido pudiera romper ese mágico momento entre ellos…

—¿Te… duele?—preguntó Adrien al cabo de unos segundos, y Marinette se tomó unos segundos para responder.

—No tanto… quiero decir… sólo no tengo que apoyarlo, y el dolor se calma.—respondió ella, tratando de sonar natural y segura, al tiempo que cambiaba de posición y apoyaba las palmas de las manos en el suelo de madera. Adrien sintió el cambio, y se le ocurrió una arriesgada idea.

—Quiero preguntarte algo más, _my lady…_ —susurró el chico al mismo tiempo que buscaba a tientas la mano de la heroína que lo había maravillado… la encontró sin mucho esfuerzo, y la sujetó con firmeza, pero a la vez con suavidad…—¿Qué es lo que piensas en realidad de mí…?

Marinette intentó zafarse cuando sintió el contacto y las intenciones de su compañero, pero al ver que el joven insistía, desistió, y lo dejó estar… no quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero en realidad le reconfortaba ese suave contacto.

—Cat Noir, yo…—la chica intentó decirle que no era correcto: que a ella ya le gustaba alguien, pero aún así…—No lo sé; es decir… eres un gran compañero de batallas…

—Me refería a otra cosa: como… algo más que eso…—probó Adrien, decidido: en realidad sabía que Ladybug había entendido el mensaje, pero quería obtener una respuesta de una vez… a menos de que…

—Lo siento, Cat… pero, en realidad…—Marinette no sabía si contarle o no; en realidad nunca habían hablado del tema, más allá de sus vidas como héroes de París, así que lo sentía extraño.—… a mí ya me gusta alguien…

Esa frase cayó como una gran piedra sobre la mente del muchacho, quien tensó ligeramente los músculos al pensar el ridículo que había hecho: aún así no se arrepentía y, por si fuera poco, ella había dicho que «le gustaba», no que estuviesen saliendo…

—Pero…—continuó la chica, susurrando, como indecisa, y sin atreverse a apartar su mano de la de él.

—Pero…—repitió él, invitándola a que continuará, expectante.

Marinette suspiró, pero al final decidió soltar lo que pensaba: en realidad su compañero con traje felino nunca había hecho nada para poner en duda su confianza…

—Cat… ¿crees que… se puede… amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo?—ya está: lo había soltado… aún así, Marinette esperó con ansiedad la reacción de su compañero, quien relajó los músculos y sonrió ligeramente.

— No veo por qué tienes que amar sólo a una persona, si en tu corazón cabe espacio para dos—declaró el chico con paciencia y dulzura: estaba a punto de explotar de felicidad, ¿acaso esa increíble chica le acababa de decir que él también estaba en su corazón?

—Vaya, eso ha sido muy poético…—comentó la heroína con una breve risilla nerviosa, logrando que él también riera un poco.

—Tienes razón: eso lo saqué de un libro.—confesó Adrien con una sonrisa.—pero igual pienso lo mismo… quiero decir, que tú no le perteneces a nadie y, si amas a alguien, lo único que le pertenece a esa persona es lo que sientas por él, pero tú no eres una posesión, ¿sabes?

—¿Ah, sí? No sabía que pensaras así…—Marinette se sentía un poco menos presionada, al sacar sus pensamientos y por su respuesta. El chico rió por lo bajo, recordando que el anciano aún no lograba deshacerse de su cliente en la otra habitación.

—Es que… en realidad no nos conocemos tan bien…—suspiró él con una media sonrisa.—pero…

—Pero…—repitió ella, imitando lo que él había hecho segundos antes, logrando que la sonrisa de Adrien se ensanchara más.

—Aún así me gustas… y mucho.—soltó el héroe, vacilante. ¿Y si en realidad ella lo volvía a rechazar, pero esta vez definitivamente?— pero eso ya lo sabías…

—Sí… —respondió Marinette, decidiendo ser honesta con él.—Ya… lo sabía.

La atmósfera se cargó de un incómodo silencio lleno de tensión por unos segundos, hasta que Adrien tomó un poco de valor, y suspiró.

—Y me gustaría conocerte más; ya sabes… ¿Entonces yo también te gusto?

—Cat…—comenzó a decir ella, sabiendo perfectamente por dónde iba el asunto.

—Espera.—la cortó él, y apretó un poco más su mano sobre la suya.—dame una oportunidad… al menos… hay que conocer quien es realmente el otro, ¿nunca te has preguntado cuál es mi verdadero nombre, quién soy?

Marinette no sabía qué responder: por supuesto que lo había hecho, varias veces… pero sentía que era un terreno que era mejor dejar sin tocar, ¿quién sabe si la relación que habían llevado hasta ahora cambiaría por ese descubrimiento?

—Sí, claro que sí.—respondió con simpleza, y sin atreverse a retirar su mano.—pero creo que debería seguir siendo secreto; incluso para nosotros…

—¿Por qué?—la cuestionó Adrien, aún con la esperanza de convencerla.—en realidad, podríamos ya conocernos, y así resultaría más sencillo para los dos cuando un akuma aparezca: incluso sería más fácil comunicarnos cuando no seamos superhéroes, por si sucede algo…

Marinette no dijo nada: sabía que, en cierto modo, él tenía razón. Pero no estaba segura de querer mostrarle a otra persona, y menos a Cat Noir, la torpe y distraída chica que era realmente… Ladybug era confiable, ágil, fuerte e ingeniosa… pero Marinette, en cambio, ni siquiera podía pronunciar una frase coherente o sin tartamudeos frente al chico que le gustaba en el colegio…

Mientras la chica decidía qué responder, y el muchacho esperaba su respuesta con expectación, ambos pudieron escuchar que el maestro Fu continuaba teniendo problemas con la persona que había llegado; la cual le aseguraba que necesitaba una dosis más fuerte de quién sabe qué remedio…

Y recordó lo que le había dicho apenas unos días atrás el Gran Guardián… « _el gran momento se acerca: la relación que tengan tú y Cat Noir será crucial para el resultado del combate decisivo_.» ¿a caso se refería a ese tipo de relación, o simplemente a conocerse mejor y coordinarse para luchar?

—Cuando me recupere.—comenzó ella, al tiempo que cambiaba de posición, pero sin atreverse a retirar su mano de la de Cat Noir, y éste la imitó.—tal vez en una o dos semanas… nos veremos en el Notre-Dame al anochecer… y nos revelaremos nuestras verdaderas identidades.

Adrien no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿Acaso Ladybug por fin había accedido a uno de sus más grandes deseos…? Aunque no podía entender del todo la razón, no podía estar más contento: sonrió de oreja a oreja, y sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba aún más.

—Promételo.—le pidió él con suavidad, como suplicándole; más por el placer de escucharla asegurándole que no era un sueño. Aún así, ella se tomó unos segundos para suspirar.

—Lo… prometo…—concedió Marinette al final, y se sorprendió de haberse quitando un gran peso de encima al salir las palabras…

Adrien sonrió, y le acarició el dorso de la mano antes de volver a transformarse en Cat Noir, pues Plagg ya había comido suficiente para entonces. Justo el anciano abrió la puerta, suspirando.

—No tienen idea de cómo me ha fastidiado desde hace días… perdón…—se excusó él, pero arqueó las cejas y calló al ver la situación en la que se encontraban los chicos.—¿qué sucede?

—La dejo en sus manos.—comentó Cat Noir después de volver a acariciarle con suavidad la mano y ponerse en pie, aguantando la tentación de mirar de reojo a la chica que se escondía tras el traje de la heroína.—Nos veremos pronto, _my lady_ … espero que te recuperes pronto: yo estaré ahí servirte de apoyo siempre que lo necesites…

Dicho esto, el héroe salió sin prisa de la habitación, y saltó del balcón al tejado del edificio de enfrente, mientras soltaba risillas alegres, incrédulo, y sonreía. Aún así, debían de tener cuidado, pues si Papillon lograba akumatizar a alguien más antes de que Ladybug sanara, estarían en problemas nuevamente, y no quería exponerla de ninguna manera…

Mientras tanto, Marinette se había sonrojado ligeramente otra vez, tratando de asimilar lo que acababan de prometerse, y que ella lo había propuesto… no quería que descubrieran sus identidades ahí mismo, pues quería asimilarlo y preparase antes. Aún así había sido un impulso por su parte, pero…

—¿Qué… sucedió?—inquirió el maestro Fu al tiempo que Tikki conseguía la energía suficiente para elevarse hasta estar a la altura del rostro de su compañera humana, y volteaba a ver al Gran Guardián, indecisa.

i

i

 **Espero actualizar pronto ;) los quiero a todos jaja espero les haya gustado, ¿qué piensan?**


	6. Después de una Batalla

**Muchísimas a todos los que han comentado, apreció mucho cada comentario :) para los que no tienen cuenta de fanfiction, si no me dejan cómo poder contactarlos, pues no puedo agradecerles personalmente o responder dudas que tengan... por cierto, Nerea Adlershade, sí jaja eso lo saqué de MDI, de Lauga Gallego (¡en realidad es mi autora favorita! y me encanta Christian también ;)**

 **Igual, gracias a los que me han comentado por facebook: sus críticas e ideas me ayudan mucho.**

 **También gracias a Layla y Dany, por ayudarme mucho siendo betareaders: les juro que sin ustedes, tal vez algunos no entenderían algunas partes, o la historia no sería lo que es ahora... ¡Danke!**

 **Sin más, no los sigo aburriendo, espero de verdad que disfruten este cap: actualizaré pronto el siguiente.**

 **i**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Después de una Batalla…**

i

i

Marinette tardó un poco en asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, mientras el guardián de los miraculous le examinaba el tobillo, y le aplicaba un ungüento de intenso olor amargo, al tiempo que recitaba algunas palabras que ella no comprendió.

Weiji y Tikki no dejaron de hablar mientras tanto: desde el colchón que estaba en medio de la estancia, a donde le había ayudado a moverse el maestro Fu, la chica escuchaba como los kwami discutían sobre la pelea contra Yoyo Maître, y el posible siguiente movimiento de Papillon.

—Pensé que ya habrían descubierto sus identidades…—confesó el anciano cuando terminó de vendarle el tobillo.

—No… él siempre quiso que lo supiéramos ambos, pero yo no estaba segura.—aclaró Marinette, examinando el vendaje.

—¿Y ahora lo estás?—inquirió él, mientras guardaba el frasquito del ungüento en uno de los cajones y se volteaba para observar a la confundida chica sentada en el colchón.

—En realidad no lo sé.—declaró ella, rendida.—De verdad confío en Cat Noir, pero creo que no es seguro que sepamos nuestras identidades… además, seguro se lleva una decepción cuando se entere de quien soy en realidad…

El guardián suspiró: sabía de qué hablaba la adolescente… ya lo había visto demasiadas veces a lo largo de los años… sin mencionar cierto caso que le vino a la mente de inmediato.

—¿Usted sabe la identidad de Cat Noir?—inquirió Marinette, sospechando la respuesta.

—Claro.—respondió el anciano sin más, al tiempo que acomodaba unos instrumentos para triturar hierbas en uno de los estantes.—¿No te mencioné que yo les di los _miraculous_?

La chica se tomó un momento para asimilar lo que el sanador le decía, perpleja: claro que era evidente, pero en realidad no había tenido tiempo de preguntarle varias cosas en su última visita.

—Eh… supongo que no… se le olvidó ese pequeño detalle.—la heroína no estaba enojada: en realidad sólo trataba de procesar toda la información de ese día.

—Por algo soy el guardián de estas reliquias.—sonrió él.—¿Quieres saber quién es tu compañero?

—¡No!, Bueno… quiero decir… prefiero que me lo muestre él…—intentó explicar Marinette, confusa.—aunque todavía no esté tan segura de querer revelar nuestras identidades… ¡pero lo he prometido!, ¿Cómo se me ha ocurrido proponer tal cosa?

—Como sea, es decisión de ustedes y de nadie más.—declaró el anciano, encogiéndose de hombros. Marinette asintió en silencio y cambió de posición sus piernas, sorprendiéndose de no sentir tan agudo el dolor como antes…

—¿Qué es lo que me ha puesto?, ¡Es fantástico!—soltó la chica, emocionada.—sería muy práctico tenerlo para cuando me cortó por accidente con tijeras al hacer diseños, o me resbalo de las escaleras…

El maestro Fu rió por la broma de la portadora del miraculous de la catarina, y negó con la cabeza.

—Créeme que te daría, pero los ingredientes de ese remedio sólo puedo conseguirlos en cierta parte de China, así que ya te imaginarás… sólo lo tengo para emergencias.—le explicó con una sonrisa. Marinette también sonrió y asintió en silencio, visiblemente agradecida.

—Con eso…—prosiguió el hombre cuando se dirigía a un armario y sacaba una muleta.—…Ladybug no tardará en poder saltar por los tejados de París sin gran dificultad. Eso sí: te recomendaría no moverte mucho los dos días próximos… de todos modos, si tienes alguna urgencia o quieres consultar algo, por lo general me encuentro aquí.

Dicho aquello, el maestro Fu le tendió el apoyo, y la joven aceptó la muleta y el ofrecimiento con una sonrisa, agradecida.

i

i

Cuando logró llegar a casa, sintió que las fuerzas volvían a abandonarle… no entró por la panadería, que era donde sus padres se encontraban atendiéndola en ese preciso momento, pues no tenía ánimos de que le preguntaran qué le había sucedido… ya se los contaría cuando cerraran la panadería y se sentaran juntos a cenar: tal vez les diría que fue un accidente en la escuela, y que no los habían llamado porque… no; era difícil sostener esa mentira, ¿tal vez que estaba paseando, buscando algo para sus diseños, y se cayó de unas escaleras por no estar mirando? Ésa sí era creíble…

Le sentaba muy mal mentir a sus padres, pero Ladybug no tenía opción si quería seguir salvando París…

Así, se dirigió a la cocina para coger unas galletas para Tikki antes de ir a su habitación, en donde se tiró en la cama con un suspiro, agotada. Mientras tanto, la kwami engullía los bocadillos con avidez, pero le dedicaba una mirada de preocupación a su compañera humana cada ciertos segundos.

—¿Te sientes mejor?—le preguntó Tikki, más para llamar su atención. Marinette asintió en silencio, sin desviar la vista del techo… ahora en casa y con el dolor menguando, se permitió recordar los hechos de aquella tarde… los ojos vacíos de Cat Noir, el dolor físico, la victoria, quien les había elegido como portadores de los _miraculous_ , el beso… la promesa… todo parecía un sueño lejano; como si fuera otra persona la que hubiera vivido aquello, y ella sólo viese sus recuerdos.

Decidió que tal vez podría ordenar su mente si escribía todo, así que tomó la muleta para levantarse y llegar hasta el escritorio, donde estaba su diario en su caja protectora. Así, se sentó y comenzó a escribir: su pluma plasmó sus recuerdos con rapidez, como si fuera una herramienta para liberar todo el estrés y confusión en su mente… escribió sobre Yoyo Maître, y el dulce chico que había resultado ser al final; sobre los ojos vacíos de su compañero y su angustia al pensar que no lo recuperaría… también habló sobre el suave beso entre ellos dos, y sobre la lesión que al final haría que Cat Noir le hiciera prometer que revelarían sus identidades pronto…

Suspiró: tenía que hacer algo para quitarse la ansiedad y confusión que sentía… cuando vio una de las fotos de Adrien que tenía colgadas en su habitación, y sonrió. Habían vencido a Papillon nuevamente: él y sus emociones estaban a salvo…

Entonces tomó su teléfono móvil para llamar a Alya: cuando lo encendió, descubrió que tenía seis llamadas perdidas y cinco mensajes de su amiga, así que se apresuró a desbloquearlo y leyó los mensajes.

 _"_ _Mari, ¿estás bien? Si estás en casa, no salgas. Alguien más ha sido akumatizado… por suerte Ladybug y Cat Noir me salvaron, pero Nino no tuvo la misma suerte. Ahora estoy con él."_

 _"_ _Por alguna razón, a Nino le da igual todo… ¿puedes creerlo? Es muy raro verlo así, pero aún así lo convencí para que no se fuera y lo tengo agarrado de la mano. ¡Espero que Ladybug lo resuelva pronto! No me gusta ver a Nino así… por cierto, Nath te manda saludos, está con nosotros."_

Marinette dejó de leer al recordar ese momento… no había sabido nada de su amiga después de que ella y Cat los dejaran para perseguir a Yoyo Maître, y se sintió mal por no acordarse de ella hasta ese momento…

 _"_ _¿Estás bien, por qué no me contestas? Estamos cerca del edificio donde Ladybug y Cat Noir están luchando contra el chico akumatizado, creí oír que se hace llamar Yoyo Maître. ¡Espero no te haya quitado a ti también las emociones! Respóndeme cuanto antes, por favor."_

 _"_ _No vas a creerlo… nos acercamos más al edificio cuando ellos vencieron al villano, ¡llegué tarde!, ¿puedes creerlo? Por suerte, Nino vuelve a ser el mismo de antes, pero no deja de abrazarme, ¡es demasiado empalagoso! Bueno, lo importante aquí es que vimos que Cat Noir salía cargando a Ladybug; parecía que se había lastimado… ¡espero no sea nada grave! Sino, París estará en problemas… ¡Por favor, responde a mis mensajes, sigo preocupada!"_

Marinette suspiró: más inquietada que antes… era verdad: si ella no se recuperaba pronto, París estaría en problemas… ¿por qué tenía que tocarle tan grande responsabilidad a ella…? Buscó el contacto de Alya y la llamó, y sólo cuando escuchó su voz, maldijo por no haber pensado en una coartada antes…

—¡Marinette!, ¿Estás bien?—fue el saludo de su amiga, preocupada.—¡Te he estado marcando y mandando mensajes todo el día!

—Sí, bueno… ¡estoy bien!—¿¡Por qué no había pensado en una mentira antes de llamarla!?—Es que… estaba de compras con mi papá… porque no había llegado la harina que… ya sabes… el pan, y todo eso…

—Ajá… ¿y por qué no me contestabas entonces…?—la cuestionó ella, un poco más relajada. Aún así, Marinette escuchaba que aún estaba ansiosa…

—Pues… porque me he dejado el móvil en casa… ya sabes… no tenía batería, y lo dejé cargando porque pensé que sería algo rápido…—No estaba segura de que eso fuera a convencer a su amiga, pero era lo único que se le venía a la mente…

—Claro; tú siempre tan distraída…—Marinette suspiró cuando Alya bromeó sobre ello.—como sea, ¿ya leíste mis mensajes?, ¡No puedo creerlo aún!

—Sí, es horrible…—soltó sin pensarlo, pero se arrepintió enseguida.—Quiero decir… ¿y si Ladybug no se recupera pronto…?

—Yo espero que sí: ¡ya verás como no tarda en recuperarse, es muy fuerte! No te preocupes.—trató de tranquilizarla su amiga, sin saber que estaba también dándole ánimos a la mismísima Ladybug que tanto admiraba.

Terminaron hablando de varias cosas más, hasta que por fin Marinette decidió no contarle lo de su lesión, para no darle más material a su amiga para teorías y sospechas… ya se inventaría algo después. Así, cortaron la llamada cuando sus padres la llamaron para cenar, y ella bajó con la muleta…

—¡Marinette!, ¿Qué te ha pasado?—exclamó su madre cuando la vio bajar. La chica ya había podido planear una historia, más o menos… se creyeron lo de la caída de la escalera, pero la riñeron por no haberlos llamado en el instante. Por suerte, usó la misma coartada que usó con Alya, y les dijo que se había dejado el móvil en casa por la batería y que planeaba que el paseo fuera rápido …

Aunque la lesión de Marinette fue tema central en la cena, al final hablaron del escándalo que había ocasionado Yoyo Maître en la ciudad, y como los héroes de París lo habían vencido… por suerte parecía que no seguían el blog de Alya, como para que pudieran relacionar su lesión con la de Ladybug… ya que estaba segura que su amiga no sólo había usado tiempo para mandarle mensajes, y su blog estaría bien actualizado para entonces…

Cuando terminaron, su madre la ayudó a subir para revisarla, mientras su padre se quedaba a recoger la cocina y a preparar todo para la venta de mañana. Marinette le explicó que un sanador la había ayudado, y que le había puesto un ungüento muy efectivo, pero aún así tardó un poco en convencer a su madre de no ponerle nada más y que se sentía bien… poco después se despidieron, y la heroína se cambió la ropa por el pijama y se acostó, exhausta.

—Buenas noches, Tikki…—murmuró a la kwami antes de cerrar los ojos.

—Buenas noches, Marinette.—respondió ella en la penumbra de la habitación.

Aún así, la chica se quedó despierta un tiempo más, pensando… no sólo en el beso y la promesa con Cat Noir, sino en Adrien, y en lo que él pensaría de una situación así…

También se quedó pensando en lo que le tendría que decir a Alya para no levantar sospechas… tal vez lo de caerse por las escaleras no sería suficiente para ella: seguro sospecharía. ¿Y si llegaba a descubrir la verdadera identidad de Ladybug…?

No, no… ya pensaría en algo que no la pusiera al descubierto.

Volvió a pensar en Adrien al voltearse y ver su rostro en uno de los recortes que tenía en la pared. ¿De verdad se podía amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo? Nunca se había puesto a pensarlo hasta que se encontró en esa situación. Es decir… Cat era creído, con pésimo sentido del humor, muy confiado y presumido… pero también muy atento, cariñoso y siempre podía contar con él.

Por otro lado, Adrien era maravilloso, amable, muy inteligente, guapo y no alardeaba de lo genial que era… lo único que no le gustaba era que estuviera en tan buenos términos con Chloe… pero bueno; él era muy amable. Aunque… ¿y si él no sentía lo mismo por ella, ni aunque fuera un poco?

Suspiró y asintió en silencio, decidida: la próxima vez que viera a Adrien, se lo diría.


	7. Sospechas

Perdón por haberlos tenido abandonados tanto tiempo; no tengo perdón... pero he tenido varias reformas en mi vida, como cambios y algunos problemas, sin embargo me encanta esta serie y escribir sobre ella, ¡espero les guste!  
*

Corría por los tejados de París, más veloz de lo habitual: era noche abierta, y una intensa luna llena le daba a la ciudad un halo de misterio y romance al mismo tiempo… no tardó mucho en llegar a la catedral que se había convertido en su símbolo de anhelo…

Se permitió estar un buen rato sentado a la orilla del campanario de Notre-Dame, contemplando la ciudad que se extendía a sus pies mientras se imaginaba cómo se encontraría con su querida Ladybug, y qué palabras se dirían… incluso llegó a imaginarse el momento en que disolverían la transformación, revelando así a la chica debajo del traje de su apreciada heroína…

Para cuando la energía del miraculous se agotaba, Cat Noir comenzaba a sentir los párpados pesados, así que se apresuró a bajar de un salto para regresar a su casa, sin dejar de recordar la promesa que se hicieron, y el vago recuerdo de un beso inocente…

…

…

Cuando regresó a casa y se rindió al sueño, volvió a soñar con aquél monstruo que hacía que las llamas consumieran a su adorada heroína, por lo que se sintió agotado al momento de abrir los ojos en la mañana, diez minutos antes de que sonara la alarma.

Se espabiló y trató de tranquilizarse, nuevamente.

«Sólo fue una pesadilla…» trataba de convencerse mientras terminaba de alistarse, al tiempo que Plagg terminaba de engullir el último bocado de queso.

—No has dormido muy bien otra vez, ¿eh?—bromeó el kwami cuando Adrien salía del cuarto de baño. El humano no contestó, pues estaba más ensimismado en lo ocurrido ayer… aún así, se horrorizó cuando se vio en el espejo al descubrir un rasguño en su rostro, que iba desde la mandíbula hasta la ceja derecha: ¡No podía ser!

Recordó entonces cuándo se lo había hecho: Yoyo Maître había logrado soltarse de su agarre y le había arañado el rostro… ¡Genial!, ¿¡Ahora qué se suponía que tenía que decirle a su padre!?, No podrían hacer una sesión de fotos con ese rasguño, y no estaba seguro de que el maquillaje lograra cubrirlo para eso…

—¡Oh, no, Plagg!, ¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer con esto?—soltó el chico al tiempo que se acercaba más al espejo para poder examinarse mejor.

—Oh, vamos: no se te ve tan mal, ¿sabes?—mencionó el kwami, restándole importancia.—algunas chicas podrían considerarlo incluso atractivo…

—Seguro que mi padre no piensa lo mismo…—murmuró Adrien al tiempo que corría por un poco de maquillaje para tratar de disimular la herida.—¿Cuánto crees que tarde en sanar completamente?, ¿dejará cicatriz?

—¡Te preocupas demasiado!—continuó Plagg, indiferente a la preocupación de su compañero humano.

—¡Le hubiera pedido algo al sanador! Seguro tenía algo…—se lamentó cuando se inspeccionó el trabajo que había hecho: no se distinguía tanto de lejos, pero si alguien se le acercaba, digamos… a pocos centímetros del rostro, seguro notaría la farsa del maquillaje.

—Vas a llegar tarde a clases…—le recordó el kwami después de ver el reloj, y Adrien no tardó en escuchar los pasos de Nathalie, la asistente de su padre, que seguramente venía a apresurarlo. El héroe tomó rápidamente su mochila y escondió al kwami, que estaba a punto de engullir otro trozo de queso, justo antes de que la puerta de su habitación se abriera.

—Adrien, si no bajas en este momento, no llegarás a tiempo al colegio.—le advirtió ella, impasible. El chico se rascó detrás de la nuca con una sonrisa.

—Ya, es que… no oí el despertador…—se excusó, aunque se hubiera levantado diez minutos antes, pero no podía siquiera mencionarle que se había tardado un buen rato en tratar de arreglar el rasguño…

Bajó rápidamente y desayunó con prisas, pero no tantas como para levantar sospechas de Nathalie: sólo quería irse ya para que ella no descubriera el maquillaje en su rostro…

Por suerte, la asistente sólo le proporcionó una tableta con el horario de ese día, pero apenas se dignó a mirarle… Colegio, clases de chino… aquel día se habían cancelado las clases de esgrima porque el profesor D'Argencourt había salido del país por una convención de esgrima en alguna parte de América, por lo que podría buscar a Ladybug para ver si se encontraba bien, aunque… no sabía dónde buscar, o si le vería… en realidad, lo más probable es que estuviese recuperándose.

Aún así tenía tiempo libre, y eso le animó.

En el trayecto al colegio, Adrien volvió a recordar su mano sobre la de ella, y se sonrojó sutilmente cuando recordó la promesa… pero no todo en su mente era anhelo: estaba ciertamente preocupado por el estado de la chica: ¿había sido una buena decisión el dejarla con el sanador, o debió de haberse quedado para asegurarse de que estaba mejor y ofrecerse a llevarla a algún lado?

No: seguramente habría sido inútil, ya que ella rechazaría eso por temor a descubrir su identidad, pero él esperaría, paciente y ansioso a la vez…

En cuando su guardaespaldas paró en la entrada de la escuela, Adrien le agradeció sin esperar respuesta y bajó del vehículo con la mirada gacha, pensativo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que una alborotada chica rubia se acercaba a él con prisa hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Así, Chloe se abalanzó sobre el muchacho sin que éste pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

—¡Oh, mi querido Adrien!—fueron las palabras de la hija del alcalde cuando le abrazó el cuello con fuerza. El chico sólo atinó a mostrar media sonrisa, pero logró zafarse unos segundos después: si ella descubría el corte que se había hecho, lo haría toda Francia.

—Buenos días, Chloe—la saludó con una media sonrisa, preparado para evitarla por si volvía a querer abrazarlo.

—Espero que no te hayas olvidado de la fiesta en mi casa; es esta tarde, y tú eres el invitado de honor…—comentó ella mientras sacaba un espejo de bolsillo y se acomodaba el maquillaje.

—¿Fiesta? Digo, sí… tal vez no pueda ir, pero haré todo lo posible, Chloe.—mintió Adrien con una sonrisa. Se le había borrado de la mente por completo, y además quería patrullar la ciudad para darle un respiro a Ladybug.

—Eres el invitado de honor, Adri-boo, no puedes faltar.—Chloe le guiñó el ojo antes de darse media vuelta y caminar petulantemente hacia el colegio, donde ya Sabrina la estaba esperando con sus tareas.

Poco más allá, junto a las escaleras, distinguió a Lila, quién charlaba con Rose. Ya no sabía qué pensar de ella… era verdad que había mentido sobre ser portadora de un miraculous, y su versión akumatizada casi había conseguido que los héroes de París, sobre todo su amada Ladybug, perdieran la batalla contra Papillon.

Ahora que lo pensaba, si Lila no tenía ningún miraculous en realidad, ¿cómo es que había sabido del miraculous del zorro? Una sospecha surgió en su mente y, aunque no quería creerlo de verdad, las partes encajaban perfectamente. Así, el chico se acercó a ella y a Rose, quienes callaron al instante a verlo.

—Buenos días a las dos.—las saludó él con una amable sonrisa.

—Buenos días.—respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

—Bien, Lila, muchas gracias por hablarle así de mí al príncipe Alí, no se me olvidará.—y así, Rose se despidió y entró en el colegio. Ya casi comenzaban las clases, por lo que quería apresurarse.

—Esto…—Adrien no sabía por dónde comenzar, pero seguramente ella se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones, por lo que agachó la cabeza y frunció ligeramente el ceño.—¿Cómo… estás?

La chica frente lo escrutó con la mirada, intentando descubrir las intenciones del modelo, pero finalmente relajó el semblante y sonrió con ligereza.

—Bien, ¿tú?—respondió, pero no esperó a que el muchacho contestara—Siento casi matarte. En realidad no era yo, ya sabes eso.

Adrien se tomó unos segundos para reaccionar: en realidad era una ilusión con su forma la que había estado apunto de mandar al vacío, y ella no sabía quién era realmente Cat Noir, pero algo en el tono en que lo dijo lo hizo sentir ligeramente inseguro.

—No te preocupes: las personas akumatizadas nunca son ellas mismas.

—Cierto.—concordó ella, mientras a pocos metros Nino y Alya llegaban y los observaban.

—Lila, ¿no has visto un libro sobre superhéroes por ahí, cierto?—preguntó el modelo, y la chica dio un respingo, aumentando las sospechas del muchacho.

—¿Libro de superhéroes?—dudó.

—Sí; sobre miraculous.—explicó él.—lo traía el día que Volpina atacó a Ladybug y Cat Noir.

—Tal vez se te cayó por ahí… bueno, ya me voy a clase, quedé de encontrarme con alguien antes.

Y se fue, simplemente.

No tuvo tiempo de especular nada, pues justo sintió que alguien le ponía una mano en el hombro.

—¿Qué pasa, hermano?—Nino le sonrió, refiriéndose a la charla con Lila: seguramente había escuchado todo.

—Se… me perdió un libro, y quería ver si ella no lo había encontrado. Eso es todo.—aseguró, pero ambos de sus amigos sabían que estaba ocultando los detalles.

—Bueno, cambiando de tema, parece que Marinette no vendrá a la escuela hoy; dice que se lastimó y está en cama.—informó Alya, trazando un perfecto plan en su mente.—¿No les gustaría ir después de clase para visitarla y desearle ánimos, chicos?

Nino y Adrien intercambiaron miradas, y las devolvieron a la chica.

—Me encantaría.—aceptó Adrien con una sonrisa, y la amiga de la heroína sonrío intrínsecamente.—pero tengo clase de chino…

—¡Vamos, hermano!—apuró Nino tomándolo por los hombros.—alcanzamos a ir antes, es en la tarde, ¿no?

Adrien reflexionó unos instantes, pero al final asintió, y Nino y Alya intercambiaron un guiño de ojo con complicidad.

—Dis-disculpen.—escucharon los tres y, al voltear, se encontraron con un chico de cabello marrón revuelto, y Adrien reconoció a Ángel: el chico que al ser akumatizado se había transformado en Yoyo Maître.

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó Alya, curiosa.

—Mi nombre es Devin.—respondió, desviando por un segundo la vista al suelo.—yo… tú eres Alya, la que tiene el blog sobre Ladybug, ¿cierto?

La chica asintió, y arqueó una ceja esperando a que el muchacho continuara.

—Bueno… es que quería preguntarte unas cosas.—explicó Devin, algo más decidido.—por favor, será rápido: yo fui al que akumatizaron hace poco.

—¿Yoyo Maître?—sonrió ella, y el chico asintió: había encontrado su punto débil además de Ladybug y los cómics—¡Claro, no hay problema! Chicos, ¿por qué no se adelantan? Iré enseguida.

Nino y Adrien intercambiaron miradas, pero al final la dejaron, aunque Adrien tuvo un mal presentimiento de todo aquello.

—¡No se te olvide la fiesta, Adri-boo!—le recordó Chloe cuando terminaban las clases.—Yo iré a ponerme guapa para entonces, ¡recuerda que es de traje, ponte guapo!

Y se fue.

—¿Fiesta de Chloe?—dudó Alya mientras caminaba junto a Adrien y Nino hacia la salida.

—No tengo ánimo de ir.—se limitó a responder el modelo con un encogimiento de hombros; definitivamente no podría asistir a una fiesta como si nada mientras no supiera cómo se encontraba su querida Ladybug.

Estaban ya en la acera de la calle, cuando Adrien distinguió a Lila, y les pidió a sus amigos que lo esperaran mientras hablaba con ella. Así, el chico corrió antes de perderla y se plantó frente a ella.

—Hola, Lila.—la saludó.

—Hola.—respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—Este…—no sabía ni siquiera qué decir o preguntar, pero tenía una gran sospecha.—¿quién te contó de Volpina?

Ambos se impresionaron de que fuera directo al grano, pero al chico le carcomía la curiosidad: ¿y si ella en realidad sí sabía algo que él no?, pero entonces, ¿dónde estaba su libro, y cómo había desaparecido sin más?

—Hm… verás.—comenzó ella, mirando por unos segundos al cielo.—la verdad mi familia ha tenido el miraculous del zorro desde hace mucho, pero se lo dieron a mi hermana mayor, y eso siempre me ha molestado.

Adrien se sorprendió por su respuesta; no sabía que ella tuviera hermanos.

—No sabía que tuvieras hermanos.—dijo, rascándose la nuca.—¿y dónde está ahora?

Lila se tomó unos segundos, volviendo a mirar al cielo.

—En Canadá.

—¿Canadá?

—Sí, es que ella prefiere estar allá: ya sabes.

—¿Y cómo se llama?

—Alil.—respondió, sonriente.—bueno, nos vemos: tengo que ir a un lugar, espero que encuentres tu libro.

Adrien ya no sabía que decir o preguntarle, así que la dejó ir y regresó con sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, no tan lejos de ahí, la meticulosa y bulliciosa mente de Papillon hervía de actividad: había por fin decidido dar un paso más adelante para conseguir los legendarios poderes de los miraculous del gato negro y la mariquita, y sonreía con petulancia mientras veía por el vitral una parte de aquella bella ciudad francesa.

—¿Está ya todo preparado?—preguntó él a una figura detrás de él: un chico con traje de espirales que jugaba con yoyos lo miró con despreocupación.

—Listo.—respondió, enderezándose y atrapando los yoyos mientras sonreía de una manera inquietante.

Un rato después, Adrien, Alya y Nino agradecieron que la casa de la chica quedara tan cerca de la escuela, pues comenzó a llover con intensidad un poco antes de que las clases terminaran, e incluso tuvieron que esperar un poco a que se calmara la lluvia.

Justo cuando se calmó, caminaron con los paraguas hacia la casa de su amiga y, al entrar a la panadería, una figura en un tejado cercano sonrió de oreja a oreja al verles.


	8. A Media Noche

—Sé que lo hice antes, pero lo volveré hacer, ¡Ten el móvil cerca!—la riñó Alya en broma cuando entraron a su habitación, y Marinette se limitó a sonreír con la mano en la nuca: justo Tikki acababa de quitar la última foto de Adrien de las paredes de su habitación, antes de que sus amigos entraran.

—¡Perdón, perdón!

Alya, Adrien y Nino habían ido a visitarla después de la escuela, y cuando entraron, Tikki se escondió detrás de unos libros en una estantería. Como estaba acostada en su cama y con la cobija tapándola, no podían ver bien qué era exactamente lo que se había lastimado, pero Marinette pensó que así sería mejor.

Alya alzó una ceja con una sonrisa por la reacción previsible de su amiga, pero terminó por sentarse al borde de la cama y acariciarle la cabeza.

—No te preocupes—sonrió la chica, y Marinette suspiró—. Aunque es muy curioso que también tú te hayas lastimado al mismo tiempo que Ladybug; ya confirmé y parece que tiene una luxación en el tobillo derecho.

Marinette paró de respirar, demasiado nerviosa, y Tikki maldijo por lo bajo con preocupación.

—¿Ah… ah, sí?—salió de los labios de la heroína, justo cuando Adrien ladeaba un poco la cabeza con curiosidad—¡Qué coincidencia!

Mucha, pensó Adrien.

—¿Cómo fue que te lastimaste?—dudó el chico, y Marinette volteó a verlo.

—Ah… yo… estaba paseando, por la harina, digo…—la heroína se maldijo, pero a cada segundo estaba más nerviosa, y su amiga se dio cuenta de eso.

—¿Cómo?—Nino también había caído en el juego de Alya, y la curiosidad le había picado.

Adrien arqueó una ceja, sumamente curioso; ¿había posibilidad de que su compañera de clases fuera también su amada ladybug?

—¿Qué tobillo te lastimaste?—le preguntó, pero Marinette estaba dispuesta a distraer la conversación y así salvar su secreto.

—¡Hey, hasta parece interrogatorio de policía!—intentó bromear, pero Tikki también se estaba poniendo cada vez más ansiosa, así que sin pensarlo mucho, se deslizó detrás de los libros hasta llegar al puñado de fotografías de Adrien que acababa de quitar de las paredes.

—Lo siento, Marinette…—susurró la kwami para sí antes de empujarlas hasta que cayeron al suelo. Adrien se acercó para recogerlas, hasta que vio lo que eran, y Marinette estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

—Esto… yo…—no tenía idea de qué decir, pero el que se hubiera puesto tan roja como una fresa bien madura no le ayudó mucho.

Alya terminó por apiadarse de su amiga, y se acercó al chico para arrebatarle las fotos.

—¿No les has contado sobre tu extraño hábito de tomar fotos de tus amigos?—preguntó la chica, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga, y Marinette suspiró dentro de sí.

—No, yo…—balbuceó—no se los había dicho, perdón.

—¿Tienes la costumbre de tomar muchas fotos de las personas?—dudó Nino, y la chica asintió varias veces con la cabeza, entre muerta de la vergüenza y aliviada.

—Son muy buenas fotos…—Adrien volteó a verla, y ella sonrió como pudo. ¿Se lo tragarían? Pero no: Adrien sabía que ella no había tomado esas fotos, o por lo menos no todas, pues él mismo había posado para varias de ellas ante fotógrafos profesionales, y comenzó a sospechar.

—¡Por cierto!—cortó Alya, volviendo a sentarse en la cama con su amiga—Hoy fue a buscarme un tal Devin a la escuela, dijo que era el chico que había sido akumatizado hace poco…

Marinette se sorprendió, pero como Adrien ya lo había visto, esperó a que la chica continuara hablando.

—¿Y qué quería?—dudó la heroína, y su amiga sacó su móvil para buscar algo.

—Al parecer me ha pedido una cooperación para el blog, mira—y le mostró un comentario en su blog, de un tal Yodra12, en que la felicitaba por su trabajo y le pedía una colaboración—. Quiere grabar un video para evitar que otros sean akumatizados, ¿no es genial?

—Sí…—murmuró Marinette, no sabiendo muy bien cómo conseguirían eso.

Adrien miraba a la chica en cama de reojo; ahora varias interrogantes bailaban en su mente, ¿sería posible que ella fuera la heroína? Tenía el mismo peinado que ella, aunque… su personalidad era muy distinta, como… como cuando él cambiaba a Cat Noir. Y también estaba la posibilidad de que su compañera sintiera algo más por él que simple amistad.

Y mientras el chico se devanaba los sesos, las sospechas de Alya seguían latentes.

Cuando una alarma sonó, se sobresaltaron, hasta que Adrien sacó su móvil y la apagó.

—Perdonen, ya tengo que irme—se disculpó, volviendo a guardar el aparato—. Clase de esgrima. Bueno… espero que te recuperes pronto, Marinette, nos vemos.

—Eh… sí, gracias.—le respondió, diciéndole adiós con la mano mientras salía de la habitación.

—La agenda de ese chico siempre está muy ocupada, ¿no?—comentó Alya, y Nino asintió con un suspiro.

Se quedaron unos minutos más, y por suerte Alya no volvió a tocar el tema de Ladybug, así que se despidieron poco después, y salieron a la calle.

—¡Por fin!—Tikki voló hasta estar frente a su compañera, quien suspiró lentamente.

—Ahora Adrien pensará que soy rara…—se lamentó la chica, ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas.

—¡No te preocupes, Marinette! En realidad creo que ya saben que eres un poco rara…

—¿Eh?

—¡Pero eso no es malo!—intentó arreglarlo la kwami, arrepentida. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a intentar animar más a su amiga, pues escucharon una explosión cerca, y la chica se levantó como pudo para ver a través de la ventana.

Un humo le impedía ver más allá de un par de bloques de edificios, pero fue lo suficiente para ver a Adrien correr hasta doblar un edificio y ocultarse de su mirada.

—¡Oh, vamos!—se lamentó la chica, suspirando.

—¡Pero estás lastimada!—se preocupó Tikki, aunque sabía que Ladybug tenía que proteger a todos.

—Ya, pero supongo que eso es parte de la vida de un héroe…—y así, Marinette abrió la ventana—¡Tikki, transfórmame!

Abajo, Adrien no perdió tiempo en transformarse en Cat Noir, se subió a un edificio y buscó el origen de la explosión.

—¡Cat Noir, Ladybug, vengan!—llamó una voz que le sonaba haber escuchado hace poco. Cuando se despejó un poco el humo, logró distinguir la figura de Yoyo Maître arriba de otro edificio, con dos personas inconscientes atrapadas en sus yoyos.

Nino y Alya.

Había varias personas heridas, y todos intentaban escapar del edificio destruido.

—¿Cómo es posible?—dudó el chico, confundido.

—¡Cat!—lo llamó la voz de Ladybug, y el héroe volteó de inmediato—¿Qué sucede?

—¡My lady!—el muchacho se acercó con preocupación—¡Todavía no te recuperas de la herida!

Sin embargo, la heroína no respondió, sino que fijó su mirada en Yoyo Maître, quien retenía a sus amigos. Fue un segundo, pero le pareció ver otra figura al lado del akumatizado.

—¡Escuchen, Ladybug y Cat Noir!—vociferó—¡Hoy a la media noche los veré en la torre Eiffel, si quieren recuperar a estos de aquí! Y si no vienen solos, no se molesten en ir, que no volverán a saber de ellos, ¡y pronto toda Francia y el mundo sufrirán!

Ladybug se adelantó y usó su yoyo para balancearse y dirigirse a Yoyo Maître, seguida de Cat Noir, pero una nueva explosión la hizo vacilar y cerrar los ojos, y soltó el yoyo para rodar por el suelo y evitar lastimarse más o estamparse en algún lado.

Cat aterrizó a su lado, y la ayudó a ponerse en pie; aunque estaba intentando no apoyarlo mucho, comenzaba a dolerle otra vez el tobillo.

Se escuchó la carcajada de Yoyo Maître, pero no lo vieron por ninguna parte; aún después de que los bomberos y la policía llegara, ellos siguieron buscando, pero sin éxito.

—¿Cómo puede ser que Yoyo Maître esté otra vez?—dudó Ladybug, confundida—me aseguré de quitarle el akuma y purificarlo.

—Es verdad; sobre todo porque vi a Devin esta mañana, y se veía normal…—murmuró el héroe, y la chica arqueó una ceja, interrogante.

—¿Lo viste?—dudó, y el chico reaccionó.

—Sí; lo vi caminando—aseguró, pero bajó la mirada—. ¿Ahora qué hacemos? Me preocupan esos chicos…

Se refería a Nino y Alya, y Ladybug suspiró: no podía estarle pasando esto a ella, ¿por qué?

—Supongo que no habrá otra alternativa más que hacer lo que Yoyo Maître dice—sospechó ella, muy a su pesar, pues no encontraba otra solución… aunque todavía había cabos sueltos: Alya le había dicho que Devin había hablado con ella para intentar detener las akumatizaciones, ¿entonces por qué él había sido akumatizado de nuevo? Eso no había pasado desde el caso de Corazón de Piedra…

—Mientras, ayudemos con los heridos…—propuso el chico, y ella asintió con la cabeza: algo le decía que por más que buscaran, por ahora no encontraría a sus amigos.

Así, los héroes de París quitaron escombros, y ayudaron a los oficiales a rescatar personas, algunas envueltas en sangre o varias heridas, aunque se consternaron cuando encontraron los cuerpos de cinco de ellos.

No, parecía que Papillón ya no estaba jugando.

La ira bullía en las venas de ambos, pero Cat Noir intentó despejar la mente.

—Tal parece que Papillón va en serio.—murmuró él cuando se alejaron al techo de un edificio alto, como si leyera su mente.

—Muy en serio—asintió ella con el ceño fruncido y sin despegar la mirada de los tejados de la ciudad francesa—. Lo mejor será estar juntos hasta entonces; vayamos con el maestro Fu, tal vez pueda ayudarnos.

El chico asintió en silencio, y mientras una ligera brisa les acariciaba el cabello, en uno de esos tantos tejados de París, sonreía de oreja a oreja el mismísimo Papillón.

En unas horas.

Era el momento de reclamar los miraculous de una vez por todas.


End file.
